


Блаженны неведающие

by forgetfulindigo



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulindigo/pseuds/forgetfulindigo
Summary: «В последнее время?» — кардинал внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. — «Вы хотите сказать, что вчерашнее покушение не первое?»«За четыре я могу поручиться, еще два под вопросом. Даже обидно — за меня убийцы взялись всерьез, когда мне исполнилось двадцать четыре!»О покушениях и не только.написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды АлваОкделлов





	1. Вараста

 

  
  
_— Пишите сонеты для своей дамы. Венок сонетов!_  
  
Дикон недовольно насупился. Легко сказать — венок! У него и раньше не особенно ладилось с поэзией, но теперь слова и вовсе отказывались складываться хоть в какое-то подобие рифмы. Может быть, дело было в Катари, чью хрупкую красоту мог бы описать разве что Веннен — а Дик Венненом не был, как это ни печально.  
  
Хотя по правде говоря, он, кажется, просто был слишком взбудоражен для сочинительства.  
  
По всем правилам дорога домой должна была казаться быстрой и приятной, а время в пути — лететь незаметно. Они возвращались, они победили и теперь возвращались героями — возвращались, а не оставались на зиму в Тронко! — и Дик был искренне удивлен, когда оказалось, что внешне ничего особенно не изменилось. Им все так же предстояло по меньшей мере две недели поездки через половину страны — пыльные дороги, ночевки в придорожных гостиницах и шумные вечера под открытым небом. Дик почти привык ко всему этому за лето, но, то ли в нем говорили эмоции от пережитого в последние пару дней, то ли он уже успел смириться с зимовкой в Тронко — в любом случае, перспектива провести эти две недели в обществе эра и его кэналлийцев вдруг показалась ему чем-то удивительным.  
  
А о стихах можно было подумать и позже.  
  
Дик встряхнулся и рассеянно завертел головой в попытке найти в окружающем пейзаже хоть что-то знакомое. Последний час он был настолько погружен в попытки найти особенные, достойные Королевы строки, что совершенно не смотрел по сторонам и теперь, конечно, ни кошки не узнавал. Впрочем, не то что бы в этом было много его вины — саграннские ландшафты особым разнообразием не отличались.  
  
Каменистая степь с редкими зелеными и красными проблесками, да пыльная дорога, одна хорна которой ничем не отличалась от другой. Даже почтовых столбов, и тех не было — хотя, хмыкнул Дик, можно подумать, здесь бывает регулярная почта. Хватит и того, что они успели закончить кампанию до начала осенней распутицы: год назад Дик уже испытал на себе все прелести подобного путешествия и повторять сей печальный опыт не имел ни малейшего желания.  
  
И сколько, все-таки, займет дорога до Тронко?  
  
— Для человека, только что избавленного от зимовки в лагере, вид у тебя не слишком счастливый, — Дик не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, и повернулся к говорящему только после того, как услышал деликатное покашливание еще пару секунд спустя.  
  
— Неужели ты наконец научился спать в седле? — Эмиль Савиньяк откровенно веселился, наблюдая недоумение на его лице, но делал это как-то незло и совсем необидно — так, что вместо привычного возмущения Дик вдруг почувствовал острое желание рассмеяться. Наверное, будь на месте Савиньяка Ворон, дело кончилось бы самое меньшее испорченным настроением — но Ворон по своему обыкновению ехал в авангарде отряда, и уж конечно, в такой день ему не было до оруженосца никакого дела. Впрочем, не то что бы Дика это расстраивало.  
  
— Простите, эр Эмиль, я задумался, — он широко улыбнулся. — Не думал, что мы вернемся домой так скоро; кажется, только вчера уехали, и...  
  
— И вот уже едем назад с победой? — закончил за него Савиньяк. — Не обольщайся, Дикон, так бывает далеко не всегда. Да и до Олларии минимум три недели пути — осень уже будет в разгаре, когда доберемся. О том, что губернатор нас из Тронко так просто не отпустит, я молчу — если бы Росио не пришла в голову эта блажь доехать до города вместе с армией, мы были бы на королевском тракте к вечеру, а так....  
  
Дик вдруг подумал о рыжеволосой свояченице губернатора и тут же почувствовал, как горят кончики ушей.  
  
_....плетешься в хвосте._  
  
— Простите? — Дик встряхнулся. Заснул он на мгновение, что ли? В горле неприятно защекотало — наверное, дело было в пыли.  
  
— Тебе точно не мешало бы поспать, — веселость в глазах Савиньяка как-то потускнела. — Я сказал, что твой монсеньор интересуется, какого Змея ты плетешься в хвосте отряда, когда должен быть с ним — на полкорпуса сзади, если мне не изменяет память.  
  
Что-то в изменившемся тоне генерала Дику очень сильно не понравилось. С каких это пор Алва настаивает на его обществе? Едва ли эр Эмиль стал бы заводить светскую беседу, приключись что-то серьезное, но Ворон, без необходимости следующий этикету — это и вовсе нонсенс. Впрочем, если Дик что-то и узнал о своем эре за последний год — так это что ожидать от него можно абсолютно чего угодно, а пытаться разгадать мотивы — себе дороже.  
  
Дик торопливо распрощался с генералом Савиньяком и пустил Сону в кентер — становиться мишенью для очередных колкостей не хотелось, хотя с этим он, кажется, уже опоздал — да и когда Ворона останавливало безукоризненное поведение? Захочет посмеяться — посмеется, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Другое дело, что за время кампании между ними многое изменилось; по крайней мере, Дику так казалось — или, вернее, очень хотелось, чтобы так было. Он все еще чувствовал себя безнадежно запутавшимся в собственных мыслях и чувствах, но насчет одного был уверен точно — смерти Ворону он теперь не желал, точно так же, как Талигу — поражения в войне. За последнее теперь вообще было ужасно стыдно, что бы ни утверждал по этому поводу эр Август. Как там говорил Оскар: «Я живу в великой стране и не позволю кому попало ее освобождать?» Кажется, в этом одном он оказался прав — хотя и ошибался во всем остальном.  
  
Авангард Дик догнал быстро — Соне, кажется, и самой надоело плестись неторопливой рысью. Настолько, что пришлось срочно перехватывать поводья, чтобы остановиться от Алвы на положенном расстоянии. Помогло лишь частично — Сона была отличной лошадью, но от внимания эра это Дика не спасло.  
  
Алва кивнул адуану, с которым беседовал, и лениво повернулся в седле. Дику отчего-то стало не по себе — неловкое неуютное чувство, от которого он уже успел отвыкнуть за последний месяц.  
  
— Да, юноша? — Алва едва скользнул по его лицу равнодушным взглядом, но возвращаться к прерванному разговору не спешил — ждал ответа, запоздало догадался Дик и неловко закашлялся — не то из-за треклятой дорожной пыли, не то чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся паузу.  
  
— Монсеньор, — неуверенно начал он, еще не зная толком, что скажет дальше. — Вы хотели меня видеть?  
  
Алва ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не больше, чем обычно, — Дик машинально сжал поводья, чувствуя, как щеки медленно заливает краска. И на что, интересно, он надеялся? — Впрочем, раз уж вы вспомнили, где должны находиться: где-то через полчаса будет привал, и мне не хотелось бы вместо отдыха искать вас по всему лагерю.  
  
Наверное, на лице Дика отразилось искреннее недоумение, а может быть, он просто замолчал слишком надолго — в любом случае, Алва тяжело вздохнул и только после этого снизошел до пояснений.  
  
— Ваша тренировка, Ричард, — он как будто разговаривал с умственно отсталым ребенком, и это бесило просто до зубовного скрежета. — Утреннюю вы благополучно проспали, а вынудить вас пропустить день означало бы отсрочить нашу с вами дуэль — что было бы просто чудовищным неуважением к вам и памяти вашего покойного отца, не правда ли?  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — когда он говорил так, больше всего на свете хотелось не дуэли, а повторения сцены в "Весеннем Цветке", хотя чести в том, чтобы ударить эра по лицу, не было никакой. Все-таки одно дело Колиньяр, и совсем другое — Рокэ Алва. Да и реакции, решись Дик на это, все равно не хватило бы, так что оставалось только сжать зубы и надеяться, что разговор на этом закончится и до привала его оставят в покое.  
  
Слава Создателю, так и вышло. Убедившись, что больше он от своего оруженосца ничего не дождется, Алва насмешливо хмыкнул и повернулся обратно к сопровождавшего его адуану. Разговор возобновился, как будто рядом по-прежнему никого не было, и Дик чуть придержал Сону, чтобы остаться немного позади, как и предписывалось этикетом.  
  
Ехать рядом, когда тебя показательно не замечают, казалось ужасно унизительным.  
  
Сона снова перешла на рысь, к вящему неудовольствию не только собственному, но и Дика — галоп мог бы ненадолго помочь отвлечься от злых мыслей, но вылететь на полном ходу вперед авангарда себе мог позволить разве что Ворон. Дик Вороном не был, так что на его долю осталась скрипящая на зубах дорожная пыль, нагоняющий тоску цокот копыт и обида — на эра, на себя и на весь мир заодно. Можно подумать, он один проспал сегодня тренировку! Когда они нашли место, где можно встать лагерем, было далеко заполночь, спать легли незадолго до рассвета — неужели эр и вправду считал, что кто-то способен встать с первыми лучами солнца, теперь, когда война закончилась? Не говоря уж о том, что Дик собственными глазами видел его выходящим из палатки незадолго до полудня — зевающего и с затуманенным со сна взглядом.  
  
А отец? К едким шуткам о грядущей дуэли Дик кое-как привык, хотя и испытывал легкое чувство стыда каждый раз, когда о ней заходила речь. Но вот так, походя, в очередной раз оскорбить память Эгмонта Окделла? Хотя Ворону-то что за беда, он же и убил его шесть лет назад так же — без тени сомнения, наверняка и смеялся, и смотрел так же, холодно и равнодушно.  
  
Все-таки вспомнить, за что именно Дик ненавидел своего эра, иногда оказывалось до обидного просто.  


 

*******

  
  
— О чем вы опять задумались, юноша? Если бы мы дрались, вы были бы уже пару минут как мертвы, — Дик встряхнулся, поудобнее перехватывая шпагу. Чего Алве стоило хоть раз пошутить насчет тренировки — ведь шутит же он обо всем остальном, и никакая серьезность темы его не останавливает! Но нет — стоило им спешиться и раздать указания (раздавал Алва, а Дик молча стоял рядом, рассматривая запыленные носки сапог и исходя глухим негодованием), как Дика бесцеремонно ухватили за локоть и потянули в сторону — подальше от устраивающейся на привал армии — и тут же атаковали, не дав опомниться.  
  
— Простите, монсеньор, — бездумно бросил он, возвращаясь в стойку. В животе тихонько урчало, а от мысли, что вместо обеда придется обойтись фехтованием, веселее не становилось.  
  
От Алвы его настроение явно не укрылось, но он почему-то не счел необходимым заострять на этом внимание.  
  
— Это вы здесь рискуете так ничему и не научиться, а не я. Атакуйте!  
  
Дик, почти не примеряясь, бросился вперед. Сталь звенела знакомо, почти привычно — и такой же привычной была легкость, с которой Алва парировал его удары. Раньше, еще в Олларии, Ворон смеялся над его неумелыми попытками, и Дику казалось, что, если он попадет после смерти в Закат, это станет его персональным кошмаром. Равнодушный звон стали, скользкие от пота руки, бессильные удержать шпагу и смех убийцы отца.  
  
— Снова закрываетесь, юноша, да к тому же бездарно. Атакуйте! — Дик в последний момент дернулся влево и чудом ушел от чужого клинка. Алва был прав — он не мог закрыться так, чтобы нельзя было достать. Но и самого Алву достать тоже не мог: удары сыпались градом, а в цель не попадал ни один, как Дик ни старался. Он уже начинал уставать — сказывалась то ли почти бессонная ночь, то ли духота, то ли треклятая пыль, от которой не было спасения и которая мешала куда сильнее, чем в любой из дней с начала кампании. Кажется, все же последнее, потому что в следующую секунду Дик закашлялся — и пропустил простейший укол в корпус, отразить который мог бы даже Жиль Понси — если Ворону, конечно, вдруг пришла бы в голову мысль скрестить с ним шпагу.  
  
— Убиты, — констатировал Алва, но отступать или убирать клинок не спешил. — Глупо и без единого шанса на спасение. Вам нужно научиться правильно дышать — иначе вы рискуете встретиться с отцом намного раньше, чем рассчитывали. И так за него и не отомстить, разумеется.  
  
Дик только кивнул — хотя на языке и вертелась пара не слишком вежливых фраз. В горле першило, и больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось запить это отвратительное ощущение, но упоминать об этом в присутствии эра не следовало — а то он еще, чего доброго, подумает, что Дик просто пытается уклониться от занятий. Только этого не хватало.  
  
— Ну, что вы застыли, юноша? В позицию! — Ворон, наконец, опустил шпагу и шагнул назад, освобождая пространство для маневра. И только теперь до Дика дошло, что все это время их разделяло чуть больше пары бье да тонкий смертоносный клинок, легонько упиравшийся ему между ребрами, а взгляд у Ворона был веселый и немного шальной, как месяц назад на Дарамском поле. Странно, но его присутствие так близко почти не пугало — а привычное напряжение между ними вернулось только после того, как он отступил и вернулся в стойку.  
  
Дик легко дернул головой, отмахиваясь от этой мысли, и сделал выпад — как ему казалось, весьма неожиданный.  
  
Что ж, вдруг подумал он, уворачиваясь от встречного удара, по крайней мере, последние пару месяцев Алва над ним не смеется.  
  
Его гоняли еще с полчаса, прежде чем из ниоткуда возник один из порученцев генерала Савиньяка и объявил, что господина Первого маршала и его оруженосца ждут к обеду. Алва с незлой усмешкой отослал юношу обратно, а сам подошел к низкому черному кусту, усыпанному темно-красными ягодами и снял с него маршальский мундир, от которого избавился в самом начале тренировки. Дику, несмотря на духоту, раздеться не разрешили — Ворон игнорировал учебное оружие даже когда учил его драться — так что он только с завистью наблюдал за тем, как эр ленивыми движениями приводит себя в порядок. Если бы не в беспорядке рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, по нему никак нельзя было сказать, что последний час он провел со шпагой в руке. Даже румянца на щеках — и того не было заметно, а ведь про себя Дик точно знал, что выглядит сейчас, как будто пробежал хорну.  
  
— На сегодня достаточно, юноша, — бросил Ворон, с невозмутимым видом застегивая последнюю пуговицу. — Можете быть свободны. Отправляемся через час — так что на вашем месте я бы поспешил, если не хотите проходить голодным до вечера.  
  
Повернулся на каблуках и зашагал в направлении, в котором пару минут назад исчез порученец эра Эмиля, — и даже не обернулся, будто забыл о Дике в ту же секунду, как тот исчез из его поля зрения  
  
Дик, впрочем, не удивился бы, если так оно и было.  
  
Вечер нагнал их у небольшого озера, которое Дик не помнил ни по урокам землеописания, ни по дороге в Сагранну. Налетел из ниоткуда и укрыл мягкими крыльями: цвет неба сменился с нежно-розового на черный разве что не с щелчком пальцев (хотя было еще довольно рано), и тотчас же ожила, загудев, сопровождавшая Проэмперадора Варасты армия. Вокруг Дика стремительно разворачивался лагерь: разводились костры, устанавливались палатки, туда-сюда сновали с деловым видом солдаты и чьи-то порученцы, конюхи устраивали на ночлег лошадей, и вся эта суматоха каким-то странным образом ужасно грела душу — как непохожа она была на ту сонную тишину, висевшую над всеми этими людьми те несколько часов, что они провели в пути!  
  
Теперь они больше, чем когда-либо, напоминали победоносную армию. Смерть больше не витала над ними и не потирала в ожидании худые ладони — война закончилась, а они были живы и везли домой победу, и предстоящий вечер не был больше спутником грядущей битвы. Пришло время отдыха, вина и дружеской компании — и ради таких вечеров Дик был готов не видеть Олларию как можно дольше.  
  
Дик был почти уверен, что сегодня Алве не понадобится, но протокол предписывал пойти и узнать точно, а он умудрился упустить эра из виду сразу, как тот скомандовал привал. Впрочем, найти нужную палатку не составило никакого труда — ее всегда ставили первой, а вокруг уже устраивались на дежурство четверо кэналлийцев, которых Дик так и не смог запомнить по именам. Самый старший из них, со строгими черными глазами и серебром в висках, молча махнул рукой в сторону входа — Алва был у себя и, судя по доносящемуся и палатки смеху, не один. Дик помрачнел — перспектива весь вечер подливать эру и его гостям вино его не слишком привлекала, но делать было нечего. Он в очередной раз откашлялся (проклятая пыль начинала выводить его из себя) и решительно взялся за полог.  
  
И вдруг понял, что не может сделать вдох.  
  
Все произошло очень быстро. Тяжелая ткань полога поползла из-под пальцев, точно живая, и Дик, открывая и закрывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, попытался ухватиться за нее, потому что ноги вдруг перестали его держать. Больно не было, но в груди будто осела куча песка, мешавшая вздохнуть, а он отчаянно искал губами воздух, и ничего, совсем ничего не находил. Перед глазами начало темнеть, и, кажется, он еще кашлял, и мир вдруг завертелся — сначала медленно, потом быстрее — и он почувствовал спиной нагретую южным солнцем землю, а вздохнуть по-прежнему не получалось, как не получалось позвать на помощь — и почему-то только теперь стало очень страшно.  
  
Кажется, его подхватили и помогли подняться, кажется, вокруг заговорили по-кэналлийски — во всяком случае, Дик не разобрал ни слова, а грудь сдавливало все сильнее, и пятна перед глазами все росли....  
  
— Закатные твари, Ричард! — он не узнал голос, но тело, кажется, решило, что его обладателю можно довериться, и мир немедленно провалился в блаженную темноту.  


 

*******

  
  
Пробуждение было тяжелым и неприятным, как в детстве, когда его неделями терзала лихорадка. Сейчас лихорадки не было, но зато почему-то болели ребра, и Дик никак не мог вспомнить, с чего бы это. Он вообще смутно помнил события прошедшей ночи; последнее связное воспоминание — ему стало плохо у палатки монсеньора, потом — темнота.  
  
И сколько он, интересно, провалялся здесь без сознания? И где оно, это здесь?  
  
Последний вопрос, кажется, занимал Дика больше остальных, так что он сделал еще один тяжелый вдох и распахнул глаза.  
  
Над головой висело низкое, затянутое облаками бледно-серое небо. Облака грозились вот-вот пролиться дождем, и это выглядело извращенной насмешкой, потому что воздух вокруг был до ужаса сухим, и в нем отчетливо чувствовался привкус кошкиной пыли. Дик бездумно сглотнул и, тут же закашлявшись, сел на импровизированной постели.  
  
— Лежите, молодой человек, вам сейчас вредно много двигаться, — его мягко, но твердо ухватили за плечи и уложили обратно. До этого Дик видел полкового лекаря только мельком, но почему-то не сомневался, что это именно он — седой, полный мужчина с роскошными усами и сеточкой морщин у глаз, какие бывают только у часто улыбающихся людей. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — он отвернулся к едущему рядом всаднику, а Дик только теперь сообразил, что все это время ехал в лекарской повозке. — Иоганн, будьте добры, сообщите Первому маршалу, что его оруженосец пришел в себя.  
  
— Не нужно, — сам не зная почему, запротестовал Дик. Мысль о том, что придется разговаривать с Алвой и терпеть его насмешки, лежа здесь, как беспомощный ребенок, выводила его из себя. — Я лучше сам к нему съезжу, если понадобится!  
  
— Успокойтесь, молодой человек, — лекарь с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу. — Господин Первый маршал просил известить его сразу же, как вы проснетесь, а я бы не хотел с ним ссориться. И все же, как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Неплохо, наверное, — подумав, ответил Дик. Сейчас его и впрямь ничего не беспокоило, а случившееся казалось не более, чем тяжелым сном. — Только ребра болят почему-то. Что со мной было?  
  
— Приступ, — лекарь положил теплую ладонь ему на шею, считая пульс. — И довольно сильный. Вам повезло, что вокруг были люди — счет шел на минуты. А теперь помолчите немного — я должен убедиться, что все в порядке.  
  
Осмотр не занял много времени и не был неприятным сам по себе, но Дику вспомнились тяжелые, душные вечера в родном Надоре и холодные равнодушные руки лекаря, и вдруг захотелось вырваться и оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Он, конечно, сдержался, но, видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что из глаз старика разом пропала улыбка.  
  
— Такое и раньше бывало, — он не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Я так и знал. А вы мало того, что вообще поехали сюда, так еще и не озаботились вовремя принимать лекарство! Создатель, о чем вы вообще думали?!  
  
— Или, вернее, думали ли вообще, — весело произнесли у Дика над ухом, а еще секунду спустя повозка тихонько заскрипела под весом герцога Алва, который уже совершенно невозмутимо устраивался рядом с Диковой импровизированной лежанкой. Дик исхитрился бросить взгляд через чужое плечо и увидел идущего рядом Моро, который явно не понимал, что могло заставить хозяина сменить седло на какую-то скрипучую телегу. — Добрый день, юноша. Мэтр Фогель, чем вас умудрился так рассердить мой оруженосец?  
  
— Глупостью и пренебрежением к своему здоровью, — лекарь протянул Дику пузырек темного стекла. — Выпейте, молодой человек. Я приготовлю для вас еще, будете принимать до тех пор, пока не покинете Варасту. Здешняя осень для человека с грудной хворью — верная смерть, удивительно, что вам стало плохо только теперь. Герцог, при всем моем уважении, но если вам настолько надоел ваш оруженосец, есть способы куда более...  
  
— Мой оруженосец, — голосом Алвы можно было резать ройи, — не посчитал нужным упомянуть, что страдает от грудной хвори. Что им при этом двигало — вопрос не ко мне.  
  
Дик с преувеличенной тщательностью откупорил пузырек и неторопливо осушил, избегая смотреть и на Ворона, и на мэтра Фогеля. Тинктура чуть горчила и пахла мятой, кончики ушей горели, и чувствовал он себя на редкость глупо. Разве поверят теперь, что последний приступ у него случился еще до смерти отца, а после того была и сырая холодная комната в Лаик, и пропыленная Сагранна, и Леворукий знает, что еще?  
  
— Монсеньор, — по крайней мере, стоило попытаться объяснить, — это давно было....  
  
— Мэтр Фогель, — Алва снова сделал вид, будто Дика вовсе нет рядом, — когда герцог Окделл сможет снова сесть в седло? Нас ждут в столице, и я хотел бы убраться из Тронко до начала распутицы.  
  
— Если молодой человек будет регулярно отдыхать, принимать лекарство и не будет загонять свою лошадь, думаю, я смогу отпустить его ближе к вечеру, — лекарь улыбнулся краешком рта. — Повезло, что его так быстро доставили ко мне — приступ прошел практически без последствий.  
  
— Великолепно. Благодарю, мэтр Фогель, — Алва поднялся на ноги, не взглянув на Дика и даже не пошатнувшись, несмотря на то, что повозку качало. — Юноша, вы будете нужны мне вечером, так что упаси вас Леворукий не выполнять предписания. Вы поняли?  
  
— Да, монсеньор.  
  
— Надеюсь на это, — он усмехнулся и, не примеряясь, спрыгнул на землю, так легко, будто они не ехали, а стояли на месте. Дик вздохнул, убеждая себя, что ни капли не завидует, и снова повернулся к лекарю. Оставалась еще пара вопросов, которые хотелось прояснить.  
  
— Мэтр Фогель, а сколько я провалялся? — он решил начать с простого.  
  
— Почти двое суток, — в глазах старика снова затеплилась улыбка. — К вечеру мы должны быть в Тронко. Не стоит расстраиваться, молодой человек, сон исцелил вас — все могло закончиться намного хуже. Когда герцог вас привел, я, признаться, боялся, что уже поздно.  
  
— Эр Рокэ, — Дик резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, — монсеньор привел меня? Но я думал...  
  
— Вы упали прямо у его палатки, естественно, что он отреагировал первым, — лекарь с невозмутимым видом отвернулся к своему сундуку с травами. — Дышать все еще больно?  
  
— Только чуть-чуть, — признался Дик. Ребра и впрямь все еще ныли, но уже не так сильно, как сразу после пробуждения. — Такого раньше никогда не было.  
  
— И слава Создателю, — ему показалось, или мэтр Фогель и впрямь усмехнулся? — Первый маршал несколько перестарался, пытаясь привести вас в чувство, — кажется, ему показалось, что у вас не билось сердце, или что-то вроде того, он не слишком горел желанием объяснять. Я бы не сказал, что оно у вас останавливалось — иначе вы бы сейчас не рвались в седло — но напугали вы нас изрядно. А боль пройдет — к вечеру будете как новенький, если сейчас ляжете смирно и постараетесь еще немного поспать.  
  
Дик подумал было, что сейчас скорее поймает голыми руками ызарга, чем уснет — слишком многое нужно было обдумать, но осознал свою неправоту почти сразу, как его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
****

***

****  
  
Мэтр Фогель не подвел — вскоре после дневного привала Дика снабдили солидным запасом тинктуры, еще раз осмотрели и милостью Создателя отпустили восвояси. Погода заметно улучшилась, чувствовал он себя превосходно, а Сона была искренне рада видеть хозяина, и мир уже и близко не казался таким враждебным, как утром.  
  
Еще бы не пришлось разговаривать с Вороном — но, увы, не всегда получается так, как хотелось бы.  
  
— Ну что, юноша, — на этот раз его даже искать не пришлось, Алва сам вдруг возник по правую руку и пустил Моро неторопливой рысью, чтобы ненароком не обогнать. — Надеюсь, вы не планируете больше падать при смерти у меня на пороге?  
  
— Эр Рокэ...  
  
— Только не вздумайте сейчас оправдываться, — Алва скривился. — Слышать не хочу. Скажите лучше, когда именно вы почувствовали себя плохо?  
  
— Ну, — Дик запнулся, не вполне понимая, что именно от него хотят услышать. — У вашей палатки. Все было хорошо, а потом я вдруг не смог вздохнуть…дальше вы знаете.  
  
— Упаси вас Леворукий мне сейчас лгать, — в голосе Ворона не было ни тени раздражения, но Дику отчего-то стало не по себе. — С кем вы обедали?  
  
— С порученцами, — к чему он клонит, интересно? — Монсеньор, что…  
  
— Ели то же, что и все? Вино наливали себе сами?  
  
— Монсеньор, это был просто приступ! — закричал Дик. — У меня такое бывает, очень редко, последний раз был лет шесть назад, но бывает. Это, наверное, из-за пыли, она мне весь день мешала, и воздух последнее время такой сухой, — он и сам не знал, что его вдруг так взволновало, но от вопросов Ворона у него мурашки по коже побежали. — Эр Рокэ, честное слово…  
  
— Достаточно, юноша, — у Дика возникло четкое ощущение, что ему не поверили, но сердиться Алва, кажется, перестал. — Я понимаю, почему вы ничего не сказали мне в Олларии — я бы тоже не сказал на вашем месте — но впредь будьте любезны предупреждать о подобных вещах. Мне бы не хотелось случайно повесить на себя смерть еще одного Окделла — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы мой оруженосец.  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — Алва был неправ; Дик не преследовал никаких целей, когда промолчал о своей болезни, он и впрямь совсем не думал о ней последние несколько лет. Но спорить теперь было глупо, хватит и того, что он провалялся двое суток в лекарской повозке, как припадочная девица. Мэтр Фогель прав: чем думать об этом теперь, лучше постараться, чтобы ничего подобного не повторилось.  
  
Разговор на этом сошел на нет, но Алва почему-то не спешил возвращаться в авангард отряда и все ехал рядом, игнорируя недовольство Моро и Дикову растерянность. Дику очень хотелось спросить, с чего эр вообще подумал про яд, но это означало бы нарваться на очередную отповедь, так что он предпочел промолчать.  
  
Время в дороге тянулось медленно, и напряжение понемногу спадало — Алва молчал и не обращал на оруженосца никакого внимания, так что к излету дня Дик совсем расслабился и, наконец, почувствовал ту смесь злости и благодарности, что смутно мучила его с тех пор, как он пришел в себя. Если мэтр Фогель сказал правду (а ему, в общем, не было резона лгать), Ворон сам привел его к лекарю — или принес? Дик совершенно не помнил, как шел сам — пытался помочь, хотя вокруг было полно людей, которым это можно было поручить. И не счел нужным об этом упомянуть, будто это совершенно неважно — или не хотел добавлять неловкости ситуации?  
  
Это, в общем, не имело никакого значения. Дик в любом случае был снова обязан убийце своего отца — и даже не мог озвучить этого вслух. Не только потому, что признавать это было унизительно, но и потому что Алва в любом случае только посмеялся бы: что ему переживания оруженосца?  
  
— Смотрите, юноша! — Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности. Алва весь вытянулся, привстав в стременах, и теперь больше, чем когда-либо, походил на мальчишку. — Видите там, впереди?  
  
Дик последовал его примеру и вгляделся в густые сумерки. Далеко впереди, за неразличимыми в темноте водами Расанны, мерцали мелкие огоньки смотровых башен Тронко.


	2. Линарэ, две недели спустя

— Эр Рокэ? — они ехали уже несколько часов, и за все это время никто из их отряда не обменялся и парой фраз. Кроме, разве что, кэналлийцев — но их Дик не понимал, да и вид у них был не слишком приветливый.  
  
— Ричард, если вы не перестанете меня так называть, я брошу с вами разговаривать, — раздраженным Ворон не выглядел, но Дика все равно передернуло. — Что вы хотели?  
  
Дик уже успел пожалеть, что вообще открыл рот, но отмалчиваться теперь было глупо. Да и вопрос-то был — ерунда, а Ворон вполне мог бы хоть раз в жизни не придираться к словам.  
  
— Мы ведь сейчас едем в Линарэ? Мне казалось, там по дороге была деревня, а сейчас — ничего, — он хотел сказать что-то еще, но смешался и смолк под изучающим синим взглядом.  
  
Вопрос и правда был глупый, но Дику казалось, что он неплохо запомнил тракт еще по дороге в Варасту. Теперь же, когда они возвращались обратно, он не узнавал почти ничего — и это его тревожило, хотя он и не мог толком понять, почему.  
  
— Вы угадали примерно наполовину, — после недолгого молчания ответил Алва. Он чуть натянул поводья, и их кони пошли рядом, а не так, как полагалось по этикету. — Мы действительно едем в Линарэ, но та деревенька, что так запала вам в душу, находится не здесь, а чуть ближе к столице — на подъездах к Карроне. До нее мы тоже доберемся, но чуть позже — через пару дней самое большее. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — пробормотал Дик и, не удержавшись, спросил, — а далеко еще до города?  
  
— Чуть больше хорны, — отозвался Ворон. — Устал?  
  
— Нет, — Дик отрицательно замотал головой. Опять он смеется! Как бы объяснить? — Просто — не знаю, воздух вокруг какой-то дурной. Может, это после Варасты так кажется, или дело в осени, но...  
  
— Я понял, — Ворон сухо кивнул. — Такое иногда бывает, когда много времени проводишь в дороге. Мир покажется вам намного радостнее, когда мы вернемся домой.  
  
Отчего-то Дику ужасно хотелось ему верить.  
  
Встретивший их город совсем не походил на тот Линарэ, который Дик запомнил весной. Тогда они попали на какой-то праздник, и улицы были украшены цветами, и незнакомая девушка даже надела Дику на голову венок, когда он на пару минут вышел из гостиницы подышать свежим воздухом. Тот, весенний Линарэ шумел и перекликался сотнями голосов, пел песни, которых Дику раньше не приходилось слышать, и улыбался им — чужакам, уходившим по королевскому тракту на далекую, чужую войну, до которой местным не было никакого дела.  
  
Теперь все было совсем иначе.  
  
Сначала Дику показалось, что город просто вымер. К полудню вышло солнце и погода стояла по-летнему теплая, но, несмотря на это, по дороге от городских ворот до гостиницы им никто не встретился. Стражники — обычные вояки, те самые парни «от сохи», которые обычно за один одобрительный кивок Первого маршала Талига готовы были идти на смерть — настороженно переглянулись, прежде чем взять под козырек и пропустить их в город.  
  
Дик встревоженно покосился на Ворона — но тот выглядел так, будто ничего необычного не происходило; а вот младший Савиньяк хмурился, будто увиденное взволновало и его тоже.  
  
— Эр Эмиль, — шепнул Дик ему на ухо, пока Алва разговаривал с хозяйкой гостиницы, худой и морщинистой, но еще крепкой старухой в цветастом переднике. — Что здесь произошло? Почему так пусто?  
  
— Пока ничего, — младший Савиньяк, в отличие от Ворона, ничего не имел против почтительного «эр». — В Линарэ в Осенние волны устраивают большой конный рынок. Местные помешаны на лошадях, немудрено, что в этой части города на улицах никого.  
  
— Но почему тогда...  
  
— Рокэ здесь не любят, — Савиньяк понизил голос. — Не бог весть какой повод для волнений — мало ли, кого где не любят. Но мне все же неспокойно, хотя посмотрел бы я на человека, который рискнет навредить Проэмперадору Варасты, только что выигравшему войну для своего Короля. И, — он перешел на шепот, — для Королевы.  
  
Дик похолодел. Линарэ был частью владений семьи Ариго, и об их взаимной нелюбви с домом Алва здесь знали все. До открытого конфликта, конечно, вряд ли дойдет — кто будет связываться с лучшим воином в Золотых землях? — но на излишнее гостеприимство можно не рассчитывать. Удивительно, что весной этого не было заметно. И что Ворон вообще решил здесь задержаться — тоже.  
  
— Юноша! — Дик вздрогнул от неожиданности. Алва уже успел закончить разговор и, кажется, даже отпустить людей, и теперь стоял совсем рядом с ними. Улыбка делала его ужасно похожим на мальчишку, сбежавшего от сторогого наставника. — Помнится, я обещал вам коня?  
  
Дик, сбитый с толку резкой переменой темы, смог только кивнуть.  
  
— В таком случае, отдыхайте, приводите себя в порядок и спускайтесь...скажем, часа через полтора? Милле, что скажешь?  
  
— Пожалуй, я пока останусь здесь, — Савиньяк проводил долгим взглядом симпатичную горничную. — Если что, буду знать, где вас найти.  
  
— Что ж, дело твое, — Алва, казалось, ни капли не расстроился. — Как думаешь, найдется здесь приличное вино?  
  
Дик тихо фыркнул и направился к лестнице. Полтора часа тишины в комнате, где кроме него никого не будет, ему бы явно не помешали.  
  
Когда часы в коридоре пробили пять, Дик уже чувствовал себя совершенно другим человеком. Он успел подкрепиться, смыть с себя дорожную пыль и даже немного вздремнуть — и этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы смесь усталости и хандры на время отступила. Он бы с удовольствием остался здесь до утра — выходить не хотелось, не хотелось даже просто двигаться, да и сама предстоящая прогулка отчего-то смутно тревожила — но игнорировать Ворона было бы непростительной ошибкой, и Дик это понимал. Даже если речь шла бы о простой прогулке — как оруженосец, он обязан сопровождать своего эра, и говорить тут не о чем. От коня он, наверное, еще мог бы отказаться, и еще весной, скорее всего, сделал бы это — просто из гордости и чтобы показать Ворону, что не нуждается в подарках — но теперь и эта мысль казалась ему до ужаса глупой. Конь был наградой для человека, сражавшегося на войне и вернувшегося с победой — и так ли уж важно, от кого он эту награду получит? Нет, мысли смущало что-то другое — но что именно, Дик понять не мог.  
  
Алва уже ждал его, когда Дик, наконец, заставил себя надеть колет и спуститься вниз по скрипучей лестнице. Вернее, со стороны никак нельзя было сказать, что этот человек кого-то ждет — уж очень равнодушно он держался, даже когда изучал улицу через мутное оконное стекло. Едва услышав шаги, Ворон поднял на Дика стылый взгляд, оживший сразу же, стоило Дику его поймать.  
  
— Опаздываете, Окделл, — бросил он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Лучших коней разберут и вам придется ждать свою награду до самой Олларии.  
  
Дик хотел было сказать, что он не торопится, и еще — что на лучших деньги в этом городе разве что только у Алвы и найдутся, но сдержался — что-то во взгляде Ворона ему очень сильно не понравилось, и говорить сразу расхотелось.  
  
До рыночной площади они шли молча. Охрану Алва с собой не взял, как и лошадей — Дик было удивился такой беспечности, но спрашивать не стал, в конце концов, Алве виднее. По мере того, как площадь становилась ближе, на улицах прибавлялось людей — настолько, что идти в конце концов стало почти невозможно. Ворон же держался абсолютно невозмутимо, будто прогулки по запруженным народом улицам — а такой толпы Дику не доводилось видеть даже в Олларии — входили в его ежедневное расписание.  
  
— Не отставайте, юноша, — только и бросил он на очередном повороте, когда Дика едва не сбил с ног какой-то попрошайка. Дик насупился, но промолчал — гам вокруг стоял такой, что перекричать его все равно не получилось бы.  
  
Этот Линарэ нравился ему, пожалуй, меньше весеннего, но тревога потихоньку отпускала — и пока Дик был готов этим удовольствоваться.  
  
Конный рынок, известный на всю Эпинэ, и впрямь поражал воображение. Везде, насколько хватало глаз, теснились возведенные на скорую руку временные стойла и коновязи, продавцы и покупатели сновали туда-сюда, держа под уздцы лошадей самых разных мастей — какие-то напоминали Баловника, на каких-то не побрезговала бы ездить Королева, но ни один (по крайней мере, так Дику показалось на первый взгляд) не сравнился бы с Моро или Соной. Шум стоял страшный: лошадиное ржание было слышно на несколько кварталов вокруг, цокали копыта, люди торговались, всюду слышались ругань и детский смех. Все это было настолько непохоже на тот вымерший, пустой Линарэ, который Дик увидел, только проехав сквозь ворота, что не верилось до конца, что это на самом деле один и тот же город.  
  
В ряду, где продавали морисков — самом коротком — народу набилось едва ли не больше, чем в трех предыдущих — с Левенбергскими и еще какими-то, пород которых Дик не смог вспомнить. Он тоже хотел посмотреть — первый же увиденный вороной привел его в детский восторг — но Алва бесцеремонно ухватил его за плечо и оттащил прочь, как ребенка.  
  
— Позже посмотрите, — отрезал он, когда Дик попытался возразить. — Я намерен купить вам лошадь, а не любоваться на ызаргов — этого мне достаточно и в столице.  
  
Сначала Дик не понял, о чем тот говорит, но в следующую секунду толпа зашевелилась, перетекла на две ячейки прилавков ближе к ним, и Дик разглядел в самой ее середине широкий просвет. А в середине этого просвета — фигуру человека в шляпе с роскошным пером и щегольском плаще густого фиолетового цвета. Яркое пятно на фоне одежды простых горожан. Дик поднял на Алву вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Наместник, — с нескрываемым презрением ответил тот. — Идемте, взглянем лучше на линарцев.  
  


*******

  
  
Дик не увидел, откуда появился этот человек. Он вообще ничего толком не успел понять, но тело среагировало само — и когда рядом блеснул нож, он ушел от удара так легко и естественно, как никогда бы не смог, задумывайся этот маневр заранее. Он скорее почувствовал движение там, где стоял Ворон, чем увидел его, но в следующее мгновение все же оказался на земле, а когда, наконец, поднял голову, все было уже кончено.  
  
— Не ранен? — Алва наклонился к нему и небрежным жестом предложил руку. Дик походя отметил, что он без перчаток, а на одном из кружевных манжетов подсыхает бурое пятно.  
  
— Нет, — помедлив, отозвался он. — А вы?  
  
Рука Ворона оказалась неожиданно теплой и сильной — Создатель знает, почему Дика вообще это удивило. Наверное, дело было в перчатках.  
  
— В порядке, — Ворон криво усмехнулся, наблюдая, как он стряхивает с себя дорожную пыль. — Осторожней, Ричард, — он легонько толкнул Дика в сторону, подальше от расплывавшейся по земле красной лужи. Тело незадачливого убийцы лежало тут же, лицом вниз, рядом стоял один из кэналлийцев из их отряда и с совершенно невозмутимым видом протирал кинжал куском ткани. Вокруг вновь начала собираться толпа, вспугнутая внезапным нападением.  
  
— Что это было? — теперь, когда момент первого потрясения миновал, Дик вдруг с досадой понял, что его трясет. Испуганное ржание лошадей теперь доносилось будто сквозь вату. Еще не хватало сейчас бухнуться в обморок, как истеричная девица, со смесью ужаса и раздражения подумал он. — Почему... — он толком не знал, что пытается узнать, но молчать почему-то не получалось.  
  
— Боюсь, юноша, этого мы теперь никогда не узнаем.  
  
— Позвольте с вами не согласиться, — вдруг произнес кто-то. В следующее мгновение толпа расступилась, и вперед вышел человек в широкополой шляпе, похожей на ту, что была сейчас на Алве. — Добрый день, господин герцог.  
  
— Наместник, — Алва совсем не выглядел удивленным. — У вас в городе всегда было скверно с безопасностью, но до использования двойников дело, помнится, раньше не доходило. Вам, наконец, надоели фиолетовые шелка?  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы это была единственная причина, — наместник, затянутый в простой черный костюм, поморщился в ответ на шпильку. — Однако очевидно, что убийца метил в меня. Он знал, что я буду здесь инкогнито, но, видимо, что-то не рассчитал и имел несчастье наткнуться на вас. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, не обознайся этот несчастный, а потому позвольте выразить вам мою искреннюю признательность за помощь.  
  
Алва коротко кивнул в ответ, но Дик был готов поклясться, что он был бы совсем не против, если бы убийца достиг своей изначальной цели.  
  
— Тапо, — худощавый кэналлиец, все еще чистивший свой кинжал, поднял глаза на Ворона. — Проводите герцога Окделла обратно в гостиницу. Я буду вынужден задержаться здесь еще ненадолго.  
  
— Но эр Рокэ, — Дик хотел сказать, что он в порядке и что отсылать его нет никакой необходимости. Сейчас, в считанные минуты после нападения, он не испытывал никакого желания оставлять Алву одного — хотя и понимал, что вокруг наверняка есть еще охрана, а его присутствие в случае чего мало чем поможет.  
  
— Это приказ, — отрезал тот, отворачиваясь. Сталь в его голосе не вязалась с нарочитой мягкостью движений, но Дик уже достаточно знал Ворона, чтобы понять — спорить сейчас не стоит. Он повернулся к Тапо, признавая поражение, но мысленно пообещал себе, что обязательно расспросит Ворона, когда тот вернется. Удивительно — еще месяц назад ему бы и в голову не пришло искать лишних встреч.  
  


*******

  
  
В тот вечер Дик Алву так и не дождался. Вернувшись в гостиницу, они с Тапо столкнулись с Эмилем Савиньяком — тот уже откуда-то знал о случившемся, но потребовал от них обоих подробностей. Дик рассказывал — и напряженно наблюдал, как мрачнеет Савиньяк с каждой произнесенной фразой. Почему-то его реакция пугала больше, чем вся ситуация в целом.  
  
— Политические покушения, — наконец, произнес он после продолжительного молчания, — обычное дело в этой части страны. В восточной Эпинэ живут неплохие люди, но на местную власть терпения не хватает даже у них. Не знаю, куда смотрят Ариго, когда назначают наместников, но нынешнего я бы сам с удовольствием отправил в Закат. На беду, он слишком изворотлив — и уже продержался на год дольше, чем его предшественник. Меня тревожит, что его с каких-то кошек понесло на рынок именно в день нашего приезда — и именно в тот ряд, где были вы с Рокэ. Совпадения, конечно, бывают всякие, но..., — он встряхнулся и поднял на Дика ясный взгляд. — Хочешь выпить? Мне кажется, нам бы не помешала пара-тройка бокалов.  
  
Дик не стал отказываться — то ли выпить и правда хотелось, то ли было боязно, что его сейчас опять отошлют, чтобы не путался под ногами. После второго бокала Савиньяк предложил научить его играть в тонто — и Дик согласился на это тоже, хотя его уже потихоньку начинало клонить в сон. Эр Эмиль оказался неплохим учителем — по крайней мере, в его обществе Дик смог немного расслабиться и спокойно вникнуть в правила. Возьмись Ворон учить его, все силы уходили бы на то, чтобы с достоинством реагировать на вечные насмешки.  
  
— Дикон, шел бы ты спать, — сказал Савиньяк, когда колокола в церкви через дорогу зазвонили ко второй вечерней службе. — А то сейчас прямо здесь свалишься. Завтра спросишь, что хотел — Рокэ от тебя никуда не денется.  
  
— Да, наверное, — нехотя отозвался Дик, откладывая карты и с трудом поднимаясь со своего места. Ему не хотелось уходить, но глаза и впрямь закрывались сами собой. — Все равно он мне ничего не расскажет. Спасибо, эр Эмиль. Доброй ночи.  
  
У Савиньяка сделалось такое лицо, будто ему хотелось не то засмеяться, не то высказать нечто не слишком приятное. Дик не стал уточнять — что-то подсказывало ему: что бы это ни было, он не хочет этого знать.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Дикон, — Савиньяк вяло махнул ему рукой и потянулся за очередной бутылкой.  
  
Дик плохо помнил, как добрался до постели, но сон его был чуток и неспокоен. Трижды он просыпался, не понимая, что его разбудило — а на четвертый услышал шаги в коридоре и, наскоро закутавшись в халат, выскочил из комнаты.  
  
— Ричард? — знакомо прошептали у него над ухом, и Дик впервые за вечер почувствовал, что его отпускает. — Могу я поинтересоваться, какого Змея вы еще не спите?  
  
— Эр Рокэ, — в темноте коридора ни кошки не было видно, но Дик слышал ровное дыхание Ворона совсем рядом и кожей ловил его движения — жесты бесконечно уставшего человека. Наверное, гори в коридоре свет, Дик увидел бы его привычную насмешливую уверенность и не заметил подвоха — но мрак удивительным образом стирал все наносное, и прятаться за дневными масками не выходило даже у Рокэ Алвы. — Вы вернулись.  
  
— Как видите, — в его тоне не было ни насмешки, ни раздражения — только усталость. — Возвращайтесь в постель, Ричард. Мы поговорим завтра утром — считайте, что я обещал.  
  
Край плаща легонько мазнул Дика по щеке, а еще через пару секунд в темноте тихо скрипнула соседняя дверь. Дик улыбнулся — глупой, почти детской улыбкой — и осторожно закрыл за собой свою.  
  
Он уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Сны в ту ночь его не тревожили.  
  


*******

  
  
Предыдущий день закончился поздно, но, несмотря на это, Дик все равно проснулся чуть свет — против обыкновения, совершенно самостоятельно. Под окнами шумели — именно это, наверное, его и разбудило. Потянувшись и стряхнув с себя остатки сна, Дик выглянул в приоткрытое окно. Во дворе собралась добрая половина их отряда — Дик узнал десяток кэналлийцев и голос Жиля Понси, который вообще сложно было с чем-то перепутать. Еще пять минут назад они, кажется, занимались сборами — некоторые держали в руках седельные сумки, а рядом, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояли наполовину оседланные лошади.  
  
Сейчас, однако, работа явно встала: внизу галдели и чему-то смеялись, а Понси, кажется, пытался взвывать к порядку — разумеется, безуспешно. Дик рассеянно окинул взглядом двор в поисках причины подобного веселья — Леворукий, он вообще ни разу не видел кэналлийцев хотя бы улыбающимися! — и потрясенно застыл на месте.  
  
Конюх, рыжий вихрастый мальчишка лет четырнадцати, расчесывал гриву великолепному белому линарцу — тому самому, которого Дик приметил вчера на рынке, еще до нападения. Тогда он не успел Ворону и слова сказать, не то что подойти и взглянуть поближе — откуда он здесь взялся? Не мог же Ворон, в самом деле...  
  
В этот момент явился слуга с водой для умывания и вычищенным после вчерашнего колетом, и от окна пришлось отвернуться, но странное нетерпеливое покалывание в пальцах от этого никуда не делось. Наскоро ополоснув лицо и одевшись, Дик схватил с кресла сумку со своими вещами и выбежал в коридор, на ходу застегивая колет. Щеки у него отчего-то горели.  
  
У лестницы пришлось притормозить; хорош же он будет, если столкнется сейчас с Вороном в таком виде! Линарец, скорее всего, и не для него вовсе — наверняка приобретение кого-то из постояльцев, ведь таких совпадений попросту не бывает, как бы загадочно не улыбался вчера эр Эмиль. Взглянуть на коня поближе, правда, все равно хотелось нестерпимо.  
  
— Уже встали, юноша? — Алва и правда был здесь, и усталости, которую Дик так неожиданно уловил вчера ночью, в нем теперь не ощущалось ни на йоту. В отличие от эра Эмиля, который сидел за тем же столом и заметно клевал носом. — В таком случае, присоединяйтесь. Хотите шадди?  
  
Шадди Дику не хотелось — он и без того был достаточно взбудоражен, а вот отказываться от завтрака было по меньшей мере глупо. К тому же, Алва был единственным, у кого имело смысл спрашивать про коня — хоть этот разговор и грозился стать самым неловким в его, Дика, жизни.  
  
По счастью, в этот раз Ворон его опередил.  
  
— Да, кстати, — безмятежно заметил он, дождавшись, пока слуга принесет Дику завтрак, а Дик, свою очередь, примется за еду. — Там во дворе стоит белый линарец: его зовут Бьянко и он ваш.  
  
Дик едва не поперхнулся куском хлеба. Удержать лицо стоило ему сейчас неимоверных усилий — хорошо еще, Ворон больше не смотрел в его сторону и вообще вернулся к беседе с Савиньяком, будто оруженосца и вовсе не было рядом. Наверное, эра сейчас стоило поблагодарить, но Дик, как ни старался, не мог подобрать правильных слов — все, что приходило в голову, то казалось нелепым, то отдавало лизоблюдством. И то, и другое было совершенно неприемлемо — так что, торопливо расправившись с завтраком, Дик позорно сбежал на улицу, так ничего и не сказав и пообещав себе, что поблагодарит Ворона позже. Его ухода никто будто и не заметил.  
  
Когда Дик, наконец, оказался во дворе, кэналлийцы уже как ни в чем не бывало занимались своими делами. Вокруг Бьянко, впрочем, все равно толкалось с десяток любопытствующих — в основном, кажется, слуги, хотя большинство Дик видел впервые и не мог сказать наверняка. Впрочем, не то что бы ему сейчас было до них какое-то дело — линарец интересовал его гораздо больше.  
  
Вблизи он был еще изумительнее, чем казалось из окна спальни. Белоснежный и какой-то невозможно изящный — Дик не слишком хорошо разбирался в лошадях, но и его знаний было достаточно, чтобы понимать, что эр сделал ему поистине королевский подарок. О том, во сколько Ворону обошлось его обещание, Дик предпочел не думать — по всему выходило, что сумма подбиралась к доходам Надора хорошо если только за несколько месяцев.  
  
— Здравствуй, Бьянко, — он осторожно положил ладонь на белую морду. Линарец остался стоять смирно и, кажется, рассматривал своего нового хозяина с таким же любопытством, как и хозяин — его. — Вот, возьми, — яблоко Дик совершенно машинально утянул за завтраком. Обычно он брал для Соны, но сегодня мориске придется удовольствоваться чуть запыленным куском сахара, который, Дик помнил, должен был остаться у него в кармане.  
  
Яблоко линарец с удовольствием схрумкал, позволил потрепать себя по шее и вообще выглядел совершенно довольным жизнью. Дик смотрел на него, и все никак не мог до конца поверить, что этот конь — его, и что он может приказать оседлать его хоть сейчас, а через три недели верхом на нем въехать в Олларию, которая будет чествовать своих победителей...  
  
— Любуетесь? — беззлобно усмехнулись у Дика за спиной. — Мы выезжаем через полтора часа. Вам седлают Сону — если хотите ехать на Бьянко, дайте знать конюхам прямо сейчас.  
  
...И что Рокэ, Ворон Рокэ, потомок Рамиро-Предателя и убийца Эгмонта Окделла, и в самом деле сделал это для него.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дик слышал свой голос будто со стороны. — Это...он замечательный. Только, — он запнулся, — я думал, вы не захотите покупать здесь лошадь после того нападения.

— А вы меньше думайте о глупостях, юноша, это пойдет вам на пользу, — Алва подошел к линарцу (Дик вздрогнул, кожей поймав движение у себя за спиной) и погладил белую шерсть. — Вам же понравился именно Бьянко, верно? Он и впрямь хорош — да и где еще покупать линарца, как не здесь?  
  
Дик рассеянно кивнул в ответ, и Ворон, ухмыльнувшись, ушел так же внезапно, как и появился. И только когда они, наконец, покинули Линарэ и повернули на Каррону, Дик понял, что дело было совсем не в сумме, которую Ворон потратил на подарок. Деньги тут были вообще не при чем; Дику приглянулся конкретный конь — и Алва заметил это, хотя Дик ничего не успел сказать, и купил именно его. Он мог поручить это слугам, мог выбрать любого коня на свой вкус, мог отложить это до любого другого конного рынка — кому понравится возвращаться туда, где тебя пытались убить? Но Ворон сделал то, что сделал — и, кажется, даже не увидел в этом ничего особенного. Дика это почему-то странно злило: они все еще оставались кровниками, а Алва читал его, как открытую книгу, и использовал это только для того, чтобы чему-то научить или вот как сейчас...почему?  
  
«Я не питаюсь детьми и не гоняю оленей и ланей», — вдруг вспомнились Дику его слова. В то утро Дик вызвал Ворона на дуэль — смешно и одновременно грустно теперь об этом вспоминать. Интересно, Алва так и считает его ребенком, или Вараста все-таки что-то изменила? Хотя разве теперь спросишь.  
  
Отчего-то стало очень обидно, и Дик, хотя и планировал выяснить, что Алве удалось узнать за вчерашний вечер, промолчал до самого обеда. День выдался пасмурный и зябкий — в Талиг медленно возвращалась осень — но окружающую природу это ничуть не портило. Листья деревьев, уже потихоньку начинавшие желтеть по краям, казались кружевными и еще более яркими на фоне молочно-белого неба. Дик печально вздохнул про себя — в Надоре в месяц Осенних волн иногда уже выпадал первый снег, и деревья стояли голые до самых Весенних Ветров.  
  
Конечно, Дик любил север, но иногда ему хотелось жить где-нибудь в Кэналлоа, где зимы не бывает вовсе. Южане вроде Ворона и не понимают толком, как им повезло, с досадой подумал он, придержав поводья, когда Алва скомандовал остановку. Сона недовольно заржала, а вот Моро, напротив, вел себя необычно тихо. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать о его хозяине — Ворон сегодня был крайне немногословен. Даже на вопросы эра Эмиля он отвечал односложно, так что в какой-то момент Савиньяк оставил попытки достучаться до друга и тоже притих.  
  
В придорожном трактире, в котором они остановились на ночлег, не было не только других постояльцев, но и конюха — если верить хозяину, накануне бедняге на ногу упала какая-то балка, а нового он нанять не успел. На Алву эта история впечатления явно не произвела, ровно как и тот факт, что дела у трактира шли не лучшим образом — судя по виду общего зала, его не ремонтировали с открытия, а открыли хорошо если в этой половине круга. Наверное, дело было в неудачном расположении — следующий трактир, куда более презентабельный, находился не так уж далеко. Они, наверное, даже успели бы добраться до него до окончательного наступления темноты, но Алва почему-то не захотел продолжать путь в сумерках.  
  
— Это все совершенно неважно, — перебил он продолжавшего рассыпаться в извинениях трактирщика. — Нас интересует вино, горячий ужин и крыша над головой на эту ночь. Мои люди позаботятся о лошадях — надеюсь, конюшня цела?  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — трактирщик, грузный старик с лоснящимися щеками и редкими седыми волосами, несколько просветлел лицом, но все равно выглядел так, будто каждую минуту ждал самое меньшее ареста с конфискацией всего имущества. — Сию минуту все будет. А с лошадками вам внук мой пособит — он малый толковый, хоть и не конюх.  
  
Означенный внук оказался долговязым белобрысым мальчишкой, который, в отличие от деда, никакого особенного трепета перед высокими гостями не испытывал. Он с видом знатока осмотрел лошадей, одобрительно зацокал языком при виде Бьянко и с какой-то очень мальчишеской наглостью похлопал по шее Моро, который, ошалев от подобного панибратства, даже не огрызнулся в ответ. Дик почувствовал себя уязвленным — на него мориск так спокойно не реагировал даже в присутствии Ворона, а ведь тот с ними на конюшню сейчас не пошел.  
  
— Вы устраивайтесь, господа, — важно заявил мальчишка, снимая с крюка щетку. — За лошадьми я присмотрю, не извольте беспокоиться. Все в лучшем виде сделаю.  
  
Дик и сам не знал, почему задержался. Последний сахар он скормил Соне еще во время дневного отдыха, с Бьянко тоже поделиться было нечем, подходить лишний раз к Моро без нужды — себе дороже. Впрочем, юный конюх так не думал — задав лошадям корма, он храбро подошел к мориску с щеткой наперевес.  
  
— Кони добрые, — уважительно произнес он. Наверное, посчитал Дика за равного — лет между ними действительно было не так уж много. Моро недовольно косил на него черным глазом, но стоял на редкость смирно. — И знают, когда их любят — чай, не люди. Этого вон любят — сразу видно. И того тоже, — он кивнул на Сону. — А про этого не понять, — махнул свободной рукой в сторону Бьянко. — Но тот, кто купил, золото не считает, это точно. Невесте, что ли? Для невесты и я бы не пожалел — хороший конь.  
  
Кровь бросилась Дику в лицо, но он все же нашел в себе силы рассмеяться, жалея про себя, что не ушел сразу. Или по крайней мере не оборвал наглеца с самого начала — какое право, в конце концов, он имел разговаривать с Повелителем Скал, как с равным?  
  
— Много ты понимаешь, сьентифик! Это мой конь. Мы выиграли войну, и он — моя награда. На таких победители въезжают в столицу!  
  
— Вон оно что... — как ему показалось, несколько разочарованно протянул мальчишка. — А у нас белого невесте дарят. У меня дед — не этот, второй — на Марикьяре служил, так говорил, и там тоже. Правда, — он с сомнением наклонил голову, рассматривая Моро, — он-то может и набрехал — ему после бутылки касеры и не такое мерещилось. Ты не сердись, господин — я ж не со зла.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Дик все еще был раздражен, но сердиться на мальчишку всерьез не получалось. Может быть, потому что он и правда говорил искренне, а может из-за возраста — вряд ли ему было больше тринадцати. Что толку злиться на ребенка?  
  
Прощаться, впрочем, Дик не стал — а вот Сону и Бьянко напоследок погладил, пообещав утром принести с собой что-нибудь вкусное. На этот раз — обоим.  
  
В общем зале за время его отсутствия стало заметно уютнее. Немногочисленные слуги зажгли свечи и масляные лампы, развели огонь в камине и принесли, кажется, всю еду, что нашлась на кухне: Дик насчитал по крайней мере три вида мяса и три — сыра. Кажется, дела у трактира шли не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд. А может, дело было в Вороне — в конечном итоге всегда оказывалось, что так оно и есть на самом деле.  
  
— Где вас носит, юноша? — Алва теперь выглядел куда больше человеком, чем в течение всего дня, что они провели в дороге. В уголках губ притаилась усмешка, глаза блестели отблесками пламени — он вдруг показался Дику невозможно, до сбитого дыхания красивым. — Впрочем, неважно. Присоединяйтесь — а то рискуете лечь спать голодным. Но мы отвлеклись — о чем я сейчас говорил?  
  
— О Линарэ, — напомнил Савиньяк. — Данье, будьте другом, налейте и мне тоже, — он протянул своему порученцу бокал. — Благодарю. Как там поживает господин наместник? Мне казалось, с такой нежной любовью прикарманивать львиную долю налогов его должны были убрать еще год назад. Не Ариго, так местные.  
  
— Ну, местные, положим, как раз пытаются, — Алва задумчиво покатал вино по дну бокала. — Но как-то несерьезно. Не то правда никак не наймут приличного убийцу, не то не так уж и стремятся убивать. Или стремятся, но не наместника — но тут уж теперь точно ничего не докажешь. Тапо уложил того беднягу на месте — и, если учесть, что с его предшественниками поступали так же, неудивительно, что доброжелателей до сих пор не нашли.  
  
— И ты ничего не собираешься с этим делать? — Савиньяк сделал очередной глоток. — Напали-то на вас с Диконом, а не на наместника.  
  
— Мы уже не в Линарэ, — Алва пожал плечами. — Если вдруг кому-то придет в голову докучать мне в Олларии — что ж, их право. Тогда и будем разводить панику. А пока — это проблемы наместника, а не мои. Ричард? Вы, кажется, тоже хотели что-то спросить?  
  
Дик оторвал взгляд от своего бокала и отставил в сторону успевшую опустеть тарелку.  
  
 _Откуда вы знаете, что убийца целил не в вас?_  
  
Почему Ариго назначили в наместники человека, которого ненавидят настолько, что пытаются убить средь бела дня?  
  
А правда, что на Марикьяре принято дарить невесте белого коня?  
  
— Ничего, монсеньор, — Дик поднялся на ноги. Выпил он совсем немного, но веки стремительно тяжелели, а спать хотелось с каждой минутой все больше. — Я еще буду вам нужен сегодня?  
  
Алва смерил его внимательным взглядом и покачал головой.  
  
— Отправляйтесь спать, если хотите. Любезный, — он кивнул трактирщику, который успел совсем избавиться от испуганного выражения и теперь вполне искренне излучал радушие и гостеприимство. — Покажите молодому господину его комнату.

  
Комната оказалось тесноватой, но уютной. Дик, не раздеваясь, растянулся на застеленной клечатым пледом постели и уставился в потолок. Мышцы, едва заметно нывшие после дня, проведенного в седле, потихоньку расслабились, снова потянуло в сон.  
  
До Олларии оставалось еще три недели пути.


	3. Эр-Гри и Каррона

— Вот это да! — уважительно воскликнул Ганс (который назвал свое имя сам, хотя его никто об этом не просил), когда Дик вложил шпагу в ножны и устало опустился на ступеньки у входа в трактир. — Тебя каждый день так гоняют? Я бы не выдержал.  
  
Дик недовольно вздохнул. Тренировка прошла не лучшим образом, да и Алва явно был не в духе, так что насмешек ему сегодня досталось двойной мерой. И так невесело, а уж опозориться на глазах простолюдина-мальчишки...день, начавшийся таким образом, никак не мог быть хорошим.  
  
— Если хочешь чему-то научиться, нужно быть к этому готовым, — буркнул он. — Мой эр — первая шпага королевства, учиться у него — большая честь.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что сам Ворон этого не услышал. Не то что бы Дик кривил душой — все так и было, как он сказал. Для любого, кто не был герцогом Окделлом, потому что герцогу Окделлу полагалось терпеть, ненавидеть и вынашивать планы мести. Ничего из этого у Дика уже несколько месяцев как не получалось, но объяснять все это Гансу — последнее, что он собирался сейчас делать.  
  
— Мне вот никогда не стать оруженосцем, — с завистью пробормотал тот, надкусывая яблоко. — Счастливый ты, господин.  
  
Дик и сам не понял, что на него тогда нашло. То ли дело было в неудачной до обидного тренировке, то ли в бесцеремонности, с которой мальчишка разговаривал с ним — с ним, герцогом Окделлом, будто с равным! В любом случае, все, чего ему хотелось в тот момент — это сделать так, чтобы наглый конюх (который даже конюхом не был!) замолчал и исчез, так далеко и надолго, насколько это возможно.  
  
— Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь, — он слышал свой голос, непривычно ровный и холодный, будто со стороны. — Я Повелитель Скал, и у меня есть долг и обязанности, о которых ты и такие как ты даже понятия не имеют! — он вдруг вскочил, не помня себя от злости. — А если ты думаешь, что быть оруженосцем у человека, который...  
  
— Довольно, — бесконечно спокойный голос над ухом.  
  
Тишина во дворе воцарилась просто оглушительная. Даже галки, кажется, кричать перестали.  
  
Дик сразу пришел в себя — и тут же встретил взгляд темно-синих глаз, прочесть выражение которых, вопреки обыкновению, не сумел. Ему захотелось отвернуться, но Ворон крепко ухватил его за плечо и не дал вырваться. На то, что они были не одни, он явно плевать хотел. Ворон держал Дика (плечо понемногу начинало наливаться болью), и смотрел — и с каждой секундой Дик чувствовал себя все хуже, будто сделал что-то совершенно неприемлемое.  
  
— Довольно, — повторил Ворон. На этот раз его голос звучал не громче шепота. — Мы выезжаем через час. Извольте быть готовы вовремя, герцог Окделл.  
  
Резко отпустил многострадальное Диково плечо и взбежал по скрипучим ступенькам наверх, ни разу не оглянувшись. Негромко хлопнула входная дверь, и тишина воцарилась снова, еще более тревожная, чем прежде.  
  
— Ты что, господин, — потерянно прошелестел Ганс. Он сидел на том же месте, вжавшись в рассохшиеся балясины, и выглядел совершенно несчастным. — Ты зачем про него так. Он же слушал — зачем?  
  
У него по-детски задрожали губы, а по щекам медленно поползли пунцовые пятна, будто от удара. Дик вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать и что не может спокойно смотреть мальчишке в глаза.  
  
Он не помнил, как очутился в своей комнате. Смутно помнилось изумленное выражение на лице Савиньяка, на которого он налетел в дверях, и скрип ступеней под ногами — но и только. Перед глазами мутнело, а на душе было так муторно, как не было с самого Фабианова дня. В висках еще стучало отголосками былой злости, но это уже была лишь тень — фантом, который пропадет сам собой, стоит перетерпеть несколько минут.  
  
Создатель, и что только на него нашло?  
  
Дик бы с удовольствием просидел здесь остаток дня, но Ворон выразился предельно ясно — через час следовало быть внизу и изображать саму любезность. И то, каким тоном это было сказано, не оставляло сомнений — в интересах Дика не опаздывать. Так что пришлось спешно брать себя в руки, брызгать на лицо холодной водой, чтобы не так горели щеки, и, спотыкаясь, бежать во двор, где уже понемногу собирался их отряд: и гвардейцы, и кэналлийцы — все как на подбор спокойные и веселые, какими бывают только хорошо отдохнувшие люди, которых не грызут злые мысли. Дик таким, увы, похвастаться не мог.  
  
Впрочем, как вскоре выяснилось, не он один.  
  
Ворон и с утра не производил впечатления человека, довольного жизнью, но сейчас предложить ему выпить чего-нибудь покрепче хотелось даже Дику. Трактирщик сыпал любезностями — скорее по инерции, лицо у него опять было испуганное. Ганс, растерявший всю свою браваду, держал под уздцы Моро — и, кажется, даже не замечал, что тот сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, напоминал питомца Леворукого. Дик неловко отвел взгляд и сделал вид, что страшно увлечен созерцанием дороги, которая почти сразу у ворот терялась в молочном тумане. Злость, которая, он был уверен, должна была уже утихать, слабее не становилась. Вот только понять, на кого именно она направлена, почему-то не выходило.  
  
Дорога до Эр-Гри обещала быть долгой.  
  
За прошедшую ночь погода успела заметно ухудшиться. Помимо тумана, окрестности Карроны встречали путников неуютно нависающим небом и темно-серыми комкастыми тучами, грозившими вот-вот пролиться дождем. Стоило ли говорить, что настроения это обстоятельство не прибавляло.  
  
— Ричард, вы не слушаете!  
  
Дик стряхнул с себя сонное оцепенение, пытаясь сообразить, кто вдруг заговорил с ним и что такое он должен был слушать.  
  
— Ну конечно, никто меня не слушает! — недовольно продолжил говорящий, в котором Дик запоздало опознал Жиля Понси. Судя по тому, что его тон уже потихоньку съезжал на визгливый, он и вправду говорил в пустоту уже довольно долго. — Но вы, по крайней мере, могли сразу сказать, что вам не интересно, а не кивать с умным видом последние десять минут!  
  
Нужно было быть полным идиотом, чтобы принять выражение на лице Дика хотя бы за участие, и он так и собирался сказать , но вырвалось только:  
  
— Ради Создателя, Жиль, заткнитесь! И без вас тошно, ну честное слово!  
  
Понси и вправду замолчал — наверное, ненадолго, но этого времени Дику хватило, чтобы отъехать подальше. Догонять его, по счастью, не спешили.  
  
— Юноша, вам не кажется, что привычка срываться на слабых и убогих не делает вам чести?  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, Понси точно не спешил.  
  
Ворон даже не смотрел на Дика, но исходящее от него неодобрение ощущалось настолько явственно, что тому снова стало неуютно. Причем не то что бы это неодобрение можно было прочесть по лицу или голосу — Ворон звучал как обычно — но Дик откуда-то совершенно точно знал, что ничего хорошего от него сейчас ждать не приходится.  
  
— Монсеньор?  
  
Ну не за Понси же он сейчас вступился? За Ганса — так еще глупее, хотя с Ворона-то как раз станется, он вечно на короткой ноге с простолюдинами.  
  
— Что вы на меня так уставились? Я не питаю иллюзий насчет вашего мнения о моей персоне, но что вы будете вымещать свое недовольство ею на детях — это, простите, масштаб вашего любимого эра Штанцлера, но никак не Повелителя Скал.  
  
— Эр Август...  
  
— Юноша, вы меня слушаете вообще? — перебил Ворон. — Я не собираюсь вас воспитывать, получите свое рыцарское звание и поступайте как считаете нужным — но пока вы мой оруженосец, потрудитесь вести себя достойным дворянина образом.  
  
— Но эр Рокэ, тот мальчишка... — Дик не знал, зачем говорит это. Было очевидно, что объясняться сейчас бесполезно, но промолчать в ответ на такую отповедь было выше его сил.  
  
— Ему двенадцать лет, — холодно обронил Алва. — А вы не потрудились как следует представиться. Откуда ему было знать, что вы — Повелитель Скал? Да к кошкам мальчишку, не в нем дело. Я молчу о том, что наши с вами... разногласия касаются только нас. Ваша манера делиться с первым встречным своими проблемами (неважно, какими именно) не очень-то поможет вам в жизни. Скорее наоборот — в отличие от ее величества, вызывать жалость у вас получается из рук вон плохо.  
  
Дика будто облили из ведра ледяной водой.  
  
— Вы, — он задохнулся от негодования, — как вы смеете так говорить о Кат...ее величестве?!  
  
— Я смею все, — скучающим тоном отозвался Ворон. Дика передернуло. Лучше бы он кричал. — И в данном случае совершенно не грешу против истины. У ее величества есть отвратительная привычка плакаться каждому, у кого не хватает духу вовремя сбежать. Послушайте при случае, вам должно понравиться.  
  
— Жаль, нельзя вызвать вас второй раз! — вырвалось у Дика. В ушах шумело от гнева. Ворон ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Попробуйте сначала дорасти хотя бы до одного. Мне, в общем, все равно, из-за чего именно мы станем драться. Хотя, должен признать, по сравнению с честью ее величества ваша...кажется мне несколько более веской причиной для дуэли.

Ворон смеялся, губы кривились в знакомой ироничной улыбке, но, Создатель, как же он был зол. Наверное, пару месяцев назад Дик даже не заметил бы — что-что, а контролировать себя Ворон всегда умел превосходно. Сейчас же его злость ощущалась почти физически — будто воздух вокруг, и так сырой и прохладный, вдруг стал холодным и кусковым. И это отчего-то бесило до зубовного скрежета — в ответ хотелось не то выхватить шпагу и потребовать удовлетворения немедленно, не то сорваться в галоп и никого не видеть до самого Эр-Гри. Дик готов был спорить, что не поможет ни то, ни другое, ладно он, от Алвы чего только не наслушаешься, но речь шла о чести Катари, и слушать это просто так было нельзя, нельзя, нельзя...  
  
— Если попробуете напасть, я просто отхлещу вас клинком, что будет в высшей степени бесславно, — больше Ворон на него не смотрел. — Держите себя в руках, господин оруженосец. Это в ваших интересах.  
  
Сказал и пустил Моро в кентер. Дик, конечно, не стал догонять.  
  
Единственное, что соответствовало его желаниям — до Эр-Гри они и впрямь больше не перекинулись ни словом. Как, в общем, и вообще в тот день. Уже в трактире — очень похожем на тот, где они останавливались накануне — Ворон ясно дал понять, что в услугах Дика этим вечером не нуждается. Впрочем, особенно разозленным он при этом не выглядел; по крайней мере, вино для себя и Савиньяка по бокалам разливал вполне спокойно.  
  
Ну а чего, собственно, ты ожидал, подумал Дик, закрывая за собой дверь своей спальни. Что ему будет паршиво от того, что он снова наговорил тебе гадостей? Смешно же, право слово!  
  


*******

  
  
Когда он снова открыл глаза, за окном было еще темно. Дик сперва не понял, что именно его разбудило — ровно до тех пор, пока ему на макушку с отвратительным «плюх» не приземлилась ледяная капля. А спустя пару секунд — еще одна. На подушке расплывалось холодное мокрое пятно.  
  
Вот ведь...разрубленный змей!  
  
Дик, в принципе, никогда не считал себя особенно везучим, но крыша, протекшая прямо у него над головой? А ведь спальня Ворона была напротив — но ему, понятное дело, подобные неприятности явно не угрожали. Кто в здравом уме поселит Первого маршала в комнату, у которой в любой момент может потечь крыша? А вот его оруженосца — пожалуйста.  
  
Оставаться в постели и дальше не имело никакого смысла. Выспаться под пропитанным дождевой водой одеялом все равно не вышло бы, сдвинуть кровать достаточно далеко от течи не позволяли размеры комнаты, да и риск перебудить всех вокруг был слишком велик. Так что Дику ничего не оставалось, кроме как одеться и, закутавшись в плащ, спуститься вниз.  
  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, в общем зале для глубокой ночи было довольно людно. Вместо привычных трех караульных, неизменно дежуривших по ночам, у огня сидело шестеро. Все кэналлийцы, все примерно одного возраста — Дик не был уверен, что правильно помнил их по именам, но одного знал точно — Тапо, так удачно сопровождавшего их с Вороном на конном рынке в Линарэ. Они передавали друг другу кубки и бутылки, негромко переговаривались на своем языке и чему-то смеялись — и настороженно замерли, едва Дик вышел на свет из неосвещенного коридора.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — на чистейшем талиг поинтересовался тот, что сидел ближе всех к лестнице.  
  
— В комнате крыша течет, — как можно более небрежно ответил Дик. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то подумал, будто его это задевает! — Вы не возражаете, если я...  
  
— Садись, что уж там, — кэналлиец, имени которого Дик не помнил, махнул рукой. — Хосе, принесешь еще кубок?  
  
Он тоже перешел на талиг, так естественно, будто говорил на нем всю жизнь. Тонколицый Хосе, оказавшийся самым молодым из караульных, плавно поднялся со своего места и отошел к стойке. Дик невольно позавидовал такой легкости.  
  
Ему дали место в кругу, а еще через несколько минут сунули в руки кубок с ароматным подогретым вином. Нечто подобное, но с большим количеством пряностей, готовили в Надоре на Новый год. Впрочем, вкус это все равно спасало далеко не всегда.  
  
— Я думал, у вас не в обычае его греть, — задумчиво произнес Дик, делая первый глоток. — Эпское?  
  
— Правильно думал, — Тапо глядел на него снисходительно, но без тени враждебности. — Кэналлийское горячим пить — преступление, тем более в наших краях. Но здесь холодно, а вино...такое разве что в глинтвейн и годится. Я слышал, у вас на севере еще хуже?  
  
Дик отрешенно кивнул.  
  
— В наших краях виноград не растет. Там сейчас, наверное, уже снег лежит — какая лоза такое выдержит?  
  
Ему не хотелось сейчас говорить о Севере, даже по такому безобидному поводу, но мерзнуть одному в сырой спальне хотелось еще меньше.  
  
— Я уже давно не был так рад, что мы зимуем в Алвасете, — Хосе поежился, но уголки губ у него упрямо ползли вверх. — И как только соберано здесь живет?  
  
— Известно как — как соберано Алваро до него жил. И до того...придумаешь тоже!  
  
— Так тоскливо же, — не согласился Хосе. — Серо, сыро и туман кругом. А дома сейчас хорошо, — он мечтательно поднял глаза к потолку. — Ты чего смурной такой, Рикардо? Хочешь с нами?  
  
Дик угрюмо покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не хочу, — упоминание о Вороне снова выбило его из коллеи. Он сделал еще один глоток. — Хотя какая разница. Все равно будет так, как прикажет монсеньор.  
  
Еще два года все будет так, как прикажет монсеньор. И ничего с этим не сделаешь, хоть удавись.  
  
— Зря не хочешь. Выпей еще, а то мрачный — смотреть невозможно.  
  
_Хоть бы они побыстрее закончились, эти два года._  
  


*******

  
  
Дик все-таки умудрился уснуть — прямо на неудобном стуле в общем зале видавшего виды трактира. Кэналлийцы, как и их предводитель, склонностью к церемониям не отличались и умудрились напоить его буквально за час — «Ну же, Рикардо, разве ты ребенок?». Еще через два он уже мало что соображал, а незадолго до рассвета забылся тяжелым сном, из которого вспоминался только винный привкус на губах и тихие голоса, едва слышно что-то обсуждавшие между собой. До него доносились только обрывки фраз, но и те ускользали, стоило Дику попробовать поймать их за хвост.  
  
_— Он просидел здесь всю ночь?_  
  
— ...Рокэ, что с тобой?  
  
— Вы кого-то видели?  
  
— Это уже не первое, Эмиль. Ему снова повезло.  
  
Сон оказался коротким и прервался до обидного неприятно. Впрочем, он бы удивился, если бы вышло иначе.  
  
— Юноша, вы планируете остаться здесь на зиму?  
  
Дика едва не подкинуло над креслом: не то из-за ледяного прикосновения к плечу, ощущавшегося даже сквозь рубашку, не то из-за знакомых ехидных интонаций. Он не сразу смог вспомнить, где находится, и...кресло? Он не помнил, как пересел вчера ночью. Зато вчерашняя злость возвращалась стремительно, будто никуда и не уходила. Открывать глаза и смотреть на Ворона сейчас хотелось меньше всего на свете — хуже была разве что необходимость с ним разговаривать.  
  
И ни того, ни другого избежать было нельзя.  
  
— Доброе утро, монсеньор, — процедил он, потянувшись к обожженному холодом плечу, но чужой ладони там уже не было, а Алва, стоявший совсем близко от его кресла, только довольно ухмылялся. Особенно отдохнувшим он не выглядел, но жалеть его не тянуло — у Дика у самого плыло перед глазами от усталости. Голова, что странно, почти не болела, будто не было накануне бессчетных кубков с горячим вином — правда, когда он попытался встать, пол, будто палуба парусника под строптивым западным ветром, ушел у него из-под ног.  
  
— Спокойней, Окделл, — его ухватили за локоть. Дик, еще не до конца успевший проснуться, не сразу осознал, что это Ворон не дал ему упасть. Руки у него и впрямь были ледяные, и их прикосновение некоторым образом отрезвляло. — Не буяньте. Пары часов вам хватит, чтобы прийти в себя?  
  
— Я в порядке! — Дик не был в порядке, но все равно вырвал локоть из холодной хватки и, лишившись поддержки, только каким-то чудом удержался на ногах. — Не беспокойтесь, монсеньор, я вполне готов отправляться, когда скажете.  
  
Это тоже правдой не было — больше того, Дик был вполне уверен, что не преодолеет верхом и хорны, а ведь до Карроны оставалось самое меньшее четыре. Но заставить себя уступить он почему-то не мог.  
  
Кажется, Ворон это понял — во всяком случае, что-то такое, похожее на понимание, в синих глазах мелькнуло. Впрочем, Дик не взялся бы утверждать наверняка — мысли Алвы, в отличие от некоторых эмоций, были ему недоступны.  
  
— В таком случае, — произнес Ворон после секундного молчания, — завтракайте и собирайтесь. Сегодня будет дождь — я хочу успеть добраться до Карроны до того, как он начнется.  
  
Появление жены трактирщика с внушительного вида подносом Дик воспринял как благословение Создателя. Есть хотелось зверски: вчера он проигнорировал ужин, не пожелав сидеть с Вороном за одним столом, и сразу ушел к себе, о чем, к слову сказать, почти не жалел. К тому же, за едой можно было делать вид, что не замечаешь ничего вокруг и ни с кем не разговаривать, а этого Дику хотелось, пожалуй, даже больше, чем утолить голод.

Остаток утра прошел в сонном тумане. Алва, смерив Дика нехорошим цепким взглядом, отменил тренировку, а в ответ на попытки возразить сказал только, что не хочет вывалять в грязи свои же родовые цвета. Дик раздраженно одернул на себе синий колет и почувствовал, как от злости к щекам приливает кровь. Впрочем, стоило им выйти на улицу, как злость немного утихла — двор и впрямь представлял собой миниатюрное болото, устраивать поединок посреди которого решился бы только сумасшедший. Видимо, дождь, накануне лишивший Дика возможности выспаться, и впрямь был далеко не простой моросью.  
  
Дорога, к счастью, выглядела заметно лучше — по, крайней мере, лошади не вязли в ней копытами. Настоящую распутицу они оставили на юге, а та, что ждала в Олларии, успеет смениться заморозками до того, как они доберутся до столицы. По крайней мере, Дик на это надеялся — свое путешествие в Олларию год назад он все еще вспоминал с содроганием.  
  
Увы, но насчет дождя Ворон не ошибся. Он ошибся в своих расчетах о его приближении — поэтому, когда хлынул ливень, они успели преодолеть только две трети пути до города.  
  
— Каррьяра! — выругался он себе под нос, быстрым движением набрасывая капюшон и пуская Моро в галоп. Дик спешно последовал его примеру. Такие дожди редко шли долго, но и этого "недолго" могло оказаться вполне достаточно, чтобы вымокнуть до нитки и слечь с лихорадкой. Не то что бы Дик боялся болезней — в его жизни их было предостаточно, но вот задерживать отряд и собирать колкости от всех и каждого (он помнил манионику!) не хотелось совершенно.  
  
Они гнали, наверное, еще около часа, прежде чем на горизонте показались старые, построенные еще во времена Эрнани крепостные стены Карроны. Тогда, круг назад, город был еще невелик, а стены сияли новизной, теперь же — этого не было видно за пеленой дождя, но Дик помнил по их весеннему визиту — они заросли мхом и частью разрушились, частью были разобраны особенно предприимчивыми горожанами на строительство домов. Разросшемуся за круг городу было тесно в скромной, сложенной из грубого камня крепости, и последние столетия он выплескивался наружу, не боясь ни войны, ни набегов.  
  
Несмотря на столь явное пренебрежение славным талигойским прошлым, цветастая и разноголосая Каррона Дику нравилась, поэтому перспектива провести все время в городе в четырех стенах его несколько расстроила. Вопреки его ожиданиям, дождь и не думал заканчиваться — напротив, на последней хорне пути он, кажется, полил еще сильнее. К тому моменту они все успели вымокнуть до нитки, так что особой разницы никто не почувствовал, но Дик достаточно неплохо помнил уроки мэтра Шабли, чтобы понимать — это значило, что теперь дождь не прекратится еще очень, очень долго.  
  
Город казался вымершим — но это была совсем иная пустота, чем в Линарэ пару дней назад. С неба с ревом лилась вода, откуда-то издалека доносились отголоски грома — но, вопреки всему, этот разгул стихии не пугал. Он был похож на грозы, случавшиеся в Надоре в середине лета — мощные, разухабисто-веселые и совсем не страшные. В детстве Дик частенько сбегал в такую погоду от старой Нэн и сидел под стенами замка в одной рубашке, собирая в ладони теплую и сладковатую дождевую воду. Потом, конечно, его ловили и, случалось, наказывали — но окончательно расстался с этой привычкой Дик только с отъездом в Лаик.  
  
После двух подряд ночевок где придется трактир «У стены» на главной улице Карроны показался Дику чуть ли не дворцом. Внутри было людно, но свободных комнат, как вскоре выяснилось, хватало — большинство посетителей были местными, которых просто застал врасплох внезапно начавшийся дождь. Появление Первого маршала Талига произвело настоящий переполох — люди повскакивали с мест, кто-то поднес высокому гостю кубок с чем-то горячим, а кто-то — подхватил потяжелевший от воды плащ. Дик печально ухмыльнулся про себя — Ворон выглядел великолепно даже вымокнув до нитки. С него ручьями текла вода, мокрые волосы липли к лицу, но глаза сияли, а фигура излучала такую уверенность, что Дику (и окружающим) оставалось только тихо и восхищенно завидовать.  
  
— Господин герцог, — трактирщик, высокий и жилистый мужчина средних лет, вышел вперед и с достоинством поклонился. Он, очевидно помнил их с их прошлого визита — вернее, помнил Алву, конечно. — Я...мы счастливы вновь видеть вас в Карроне. Если вы пожелаете, я немедля велю приготовить комнаты.  
  
— Благодарю, — Ворон небрежным жестом заправил за ухо мокрую прядь. — Комнаты, обед для всех нас...  
  
Дик оглушительно чихнул.  
  
— И касеры, пожалуй, — закончил он, подумав. — Ричард, только попробуйте простудиться.  
  
Дик нахмурился. Можно подумать, от него что-то зависело!  
  
Уже несколько позже, когда они сидели у огня в общем зале, отогревшиеся и одетые в сухое, Дик мог с уверенностью сказать, что на этот раз болезнь обошла его стороной.  
  
Ворона, впрочем, эта уверенность нисколько не волновала.  
  
— Юноша, вы не пьете, — напомнил он, усмехаясь. У него не до конца успели высохнуть волосы, и оттого на порозовевшей после скачки под ледяным дождем коже оставались блестящие мокрые полосы. — Пейте, если не хотите завтра слечь.  
  
Дик с сомнением перевел взгляд с лица эра на собственный бокал, наполовину наполненный касерой. Он был готов прозакладывать Бьянко, что не простудится, но разве Ворона переспоришь?  
  
Эта мысль его отчего-то разозлила. Они сидели и пили вот так запросто, бок о бок, будто ничего не произошло! Будто Ворон не оскорблял вчера эра Августа и Катари, будто не читал ему нотаций, как десятилетнему ребенку... будто мысль о том, что Дик может быть все еще зол на него, даже не приходила ему в голову!  
  
— Дикон, да что с тобой? — Савиньяк, прищурившись, заглянул ему в лицо. — Ты словно сам не свой.  
  
— Юноша всего лишь еще раз убедился, что ему в эры достался отъявленный мерзавец и теперь глубоко переживает это обстоятельство, — Ворон со смехом осушил свой бокал. — Скоро это пройдет, не волнуйся. Ричард, допейте уже этот бокал, ради Леворукого, и поставьте на место. А то он, чего доброго, лопнет у вас в руках и завтра вы не сможете держать даже поводья, я уж молчу о шпаге.  
  
— Не уверен, что дождь до завтра закончится, — задумчиво произнес Савиньяк, наливая себе вина. — Но этот бокал и впрямь выглядит не слишком надежно.  
  
Дик повиновался, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. Прохладная касера обожгла горло и провалилась в желудок, посылая по телу волны тепла. Наверное, от этого стало немного легче — во всяком случае, сейчас он глядел на Ворона — на Рокэ, устроившегося напротив, и думал о том, что совсем не хочет его ненавидеть.  
  
Не хочет...а ведь вчера пределом его, Дика, желаний, было устроить отложенную до конца службы дуэль здесь и сейчас. Он злился — Создатель, ведь и сейчас злится: за пренебрежительные, жесткие слова в адрес Катари, за манеру смеяться над тем, над чем смеяться нельзя, за уверенность в том, что Дик ему это спустит только потому, что Ворон — его эр. За все вместе и в отдельности, за мелочи и за вещи куда более серьезные. Дик злился и ненавидел и понимал, что это правильно, это заслуженно, и что так и надо...  
  
И что он очень хочет, чтобы было по-другому.  
  
К сожалению, некоторые вещи от него, кажется, не зависели.


	4. Каррона

Мрачные предсказания Эмиля Савиньяка сбывались — прошла ночь, а дождь все не думал прекращаться. Предсказания Ворона, напротив, сбываться упорно не желали — и если в случае с так и не лопнувшим в руках бокалом Дик был этому скорее рад, то насмешливое «скоро пройдет», оказавшееся на поверку полной ерундой, наутро раздражало еще сильнее, чем вечером накануне.

Он провел отвратительную ночь, ворочаясь и слушая обычно успокаивающий стук капель о стекло. Сон не шел; вместо него приходили мысли тревожные и злые — мысли, которые подходили Повелителю Скал, но совершенно не нравились Ричарду Окделлу, больше не жаждавшему мести. Ричарду Окделлу хотелось бы, чтобы Ворона больше не за что было ненавидеть — чтобы между ними не было жестких слов и вековой вражды, и чтобы все снова стало просто и понятно, как на Дарамском поле месяц назад.

_Он же совсем не такой, как о нем говорят. Как он сам о себе говорит. Неужели нельзя, чтобы все было по-другому?_

Нельзя, с горечью признал Дик. В случившейся два дня назад ссоре был виноват он сам, теперь, остыв, он это понимал. Он повел себя недостойным образом: что сказал бы отец, всю жизнь учивший, что долг дворянина — защищать слабых? Ворон был прав, тысячу раз прав, когда осадил его. Но вот то, как именно он это сделал...

Дик злился не из-за себя. Дело было в Катари. В том, что Ворон сказал о Катари. Даже не так — не в том, что именно, а в том, что он вообще позволил себе затронуть эту тему при свидетелях. Даже если бы Дик не любил ее, даже если бы между ней и Вороном ничего не было, Создатель, речь шла о королеве. Оскорби Ворон только его, Дик бы — обиделся, конечно, но не удивился. Но Катари — как Алва посмел, ведь она его любит, неужели он не понимает, что так нельзя...

_Почему он сказал, что его, Дика, честь, стоит больше, чем честь королевы?_

— Дикон, ты в порядке?

Дик встрепенулся. Данье, порученец генерала Савиньяка, осторожно водил ладонью у него перед глазами, и вид у него был на редкость встревоженный. Разрубленный змей, заснул он на мгновение, что ли?

— Да, конечно, — растерянно заморгав, отозвался он. — Кажется, я задремал ненадолго.

— Это день такой, — на лице Данье промелькнула задумчивость, — меня тоже с утра в сон клонит.

День и правда был серенький и какой-то сонный: солнце толком не пробивалось к земле из-за сизых туч, за окном монотонно шумел дождь и даже выглянуть наружу не получалось — через залитое водой стекло улицу было не разглядеть. Отвлекшись на эту мысль, Дик не сразу сообразил, что именно его смутило.

Они с Данье почти не разговаривали, если в этом не было необходимости. Порученцу эра Эмиля недавно исполнилось двадцать, они с Диком перешли на «ты» спустя пару дней после знакомства, но до дружбы, да даже до приятельства, дело между ними так и не дошло. Не сказать, чтобы Дик об этом жалел: некоторым вещам просто не суждено случиться, а в Данье, право слово, не было совершенно ничего примечательного.

Так какого змея ему сейчас понадобилось?

— Что-то случилось? — наконец, поинтересовался он. Предчувствия его обуревали не самые лучшие.

— Тебя ищет твой монсеньор, — Данье помрачнел. Дик вздохнул: вот вам и предчувствия. И что ему понадобилось, интересно знать? — У себя, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос.

Дик рассеянно кивнул и потянулся к ополовиненному бокалу белого. Рядом лежал скомканный клочок бумаги — там же, куда Дик бросил его какой-то час назад. Его передала ему дочь трактирщика, хрупкая миловидная девушка с венком из пепельных кос и зелеными в рыжую крапинку глазами. Она робко улыбалась Дику весь предыдущий вечер, а сегодня вместе с вином сунула ему в кулак записку с приглашением встретиться с ней вечером на конюшнях.

_— Ты ей понравился, — тихо заметил Савиньяк ему на ухо. За окнами было темно, а они сидели у огня и все пытались отогреться после скачки через ледяной ливень._

— Кому? — Дик никак не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться, мысли скакали с одного на другое и в разговоре он почти не участвовал.

— Той девушке, — Савиньяк усмехнулся. — На нас с Рокэ едва посмотрела, а с тебя глаз не сводила. Я бы на твоем месте не стал упускать такой шанс.

Дик тогда вспомнил Марианну — и Катари. И понял, что не может сейчас поднять взгляд. И что шанс этот, конечно, не использует. Не использовал бы, даже если бы хотел.

*******

Вставать и идти куда-то не хотелось, видеть Ворона — тем более, но проигнорировать приказ тоже было нельзя. Хотя с Ворона, конечно, сталось бы сказать на это что-нибудь в духе «наглеете, юноша» и рассмеяться, как ни в чем не бывало.

А он-то, дурак, надеялся, что так спокойно начавшийся день таковым и останется. Сонным, тихим и ленивым — таким, каких у него не было уже очень, очень давно.

Пора бы и привыкнуть, что так, как хочется — не получается.

Вино в бокале оказалось кислым, в полуосвещенном общем зале вдруг стало холодно. Данье отчего-то смотрел сочувственно: неужели у Дика на лице все написано? Или что-то успело случиться за утро (которое Дик благополучно проспал), а он до сих пор не в курсе? Спрашивать напрямую не хотелось, точнее, совсем не хотелось знать, в чем именно проблема. Трусливо или нет, в жизни Дика и без того было достаточно плохих новостей.

Ступенек было всего четырнадцать, и все они, как назло, скрипели невозможно громко — почти оглушительно после сонной тишины первого этажа. Дик сделал семь остановок, замирая на каждой второй ступеньке и прислушиваясь к голосам, доносившимся от одной из комнат. Разговаривали на повышенных тонах, но разобрать слов было невозможно — не то из-за шума дождя, который из-за близости крыши казался в два раза громче, не то из-за дубовой двери, которую, вопреки всем законам дидериховских трагедий, никто не забыл закрыть.

Правда Дик, вот честное слово, совершенно не горел желанием знать, что могло вывести Ворона из себя — а в том, что один из спорящих — именно Ворон, он не сомневался.

— Я не собираюсь ссориться из-за этого. Делай как считаешь нужным, — дверь распахнулась совсем близко от его лица: Дик бездумно отступил на шаг, едва не свалившись с лестницы. Так и есть, спальня Ворона. На пороге, правда, выросла фигура генерала Савиньяка, который не выглядел ни довольным, ни отдохнувшим. Скорее наоборот: под глазами залегли синяки, как после бессонной ночи, он был бледен, но щеки шли пунцовыми пятнами румянца — верный признак сдерживаемого бешенства. Дику еще ни разу не приходилось видеть его таким.

— Дикон? — взгляд Савиньяка из разъяренного вдруг стал растерянным, будто он только что очнулся от тяжелого сна и не сразу понял, где находится. — Все в порядке?

Дик неуверенно кивнул. Происходящее ему не нравилось, и не нравилось сильно: что такого могло произойти за утро, что эти двое уже успели разругаться? Ворон обычно не показывал эмоций при посторонних — но может, дело в том, что эр Эмиль — его друг, и как раз посторонним не был? В отличие от Дика, разумеется.

— Все хорошо, — осторожно ответил он, всматриваясь в чужие напряженные черты. — Эр Эмиль, я...

— Проходите, Ричард, — показалось, или Ворон правда поколебался, прежде чем назвать его по имени? Его голос, уже совершенно спокойный, звучал из глубины комнаты, и от порога Дик мог разглядеть только силуэт, и тот немного размытый и терявшийся среди густых теней. В спальне было темно — бледного света, исходящего от окна, явно не хватало, а свечи и лампы, кажется, не зажигали нарочно. Дику вдруг сделалось еще неуютней.

— Заходите, что вы застыли? — в голосе Ворона проявились нетерпеливые нотки. — И дверь за собой закройте.

Дик беспомощно оглянулся на Савиньяка, но тот только раздраженно пожал плечами. Леворукий, мол, знает, что на уме у твоего эра. Делай, что скажет, но ухо держи востро, мало ли.

Ручка из грубо обработанной латуни холодила пальцы и чуть скользила под вспотевшей ладонью. Дик сосредоточился на ее шершавых неровных гранях — сказать по правде, он сосредоточился бы на чем угодно, лишь бы не оставаться с Вороном в одной комнате.

— Юноша, вы долго будете стоять в дверях? — Ворон явно не спешил предоставить ему такую возможность. — Налейте мне вина, и себе заодно. Бутылку с собой заберите. И садитесь, ради Чужого, не маячьте перед глазами.

Пробираясь между мебелью, которой в этой небольшой комнате было слишком много, Дик украдкой мазнул взглядом по знакомой фигуре в кресле. Лицо Ворона наполовину скрывали тени, но даже в том, что удавалось разглядеть, проглядывала та же усталость, которую Дик уловил в нем в Линарэ ночью после нападения. Она крылась в жестах, в том, как он сидел и как отворачивался от окна. Если зажечь еще свечи, будет видно круги под глазами...Дик, конечно, и сам выглядел не лучше, но уж кто-кто, а Ворон не производил впечатление человека, который способен провести ночь без сна, размышляя о чьих-то неосторожных словах.

Что же, ради Создателя, все-таки здесь произошло?

— Благодарю, — почти промурлыкал Алва, забирая из рук Дика наполненный бокал. Пальцы у него были теплые, чуть загрубевшие от упражнений со шпагой и игры на гитаре. Дик вздрогнул: прикосновение было совсем коротким, но отчего-то встревожило едва ли не сильнее, чем вся ситуация вместе взятая. — Возьмите себя в руки, Ричард. Что опять случилось?

Голос Ворона звучал как обычно: спокойствие и ирония, мягкие, бархатистые интонации. Он не злился и не издевался, просто спрашивал, хотя Дик и не понимал до конца, ждет ли он ответа на свой вопрос.

— Ничего, монсеньор, — это было не так, совсем не так, но не делиться же с Вороном дурацкими подозрениями? — Просто эр Эмиль...

— Это не дело оруженосца, — перебил Алва, делая глоток. — Мы не сошлись во мнениях по одному вопросу, но это, в сущности, не так уж и важно. Генерал Савиньяк умеет идти на компромисс, когда того требует ситуация. Советую и вам поучиться — навык исключительно полезный.

«То-то я смотрю, вы им совсем не пользуетесь», — ядовитые слова так и просились на язык, но Дик сдержался. Вместо этого он, наконец, задал волновавший его вопрос.

— Вы зачем-то хотели меня видеть?

_Что случилось?_

— Выпейте, Ричард, — вместо ответа велел Ворон. — Вы обедали?

Дик молча покачал головой.

— Прискорбно. Впрочем, выпейте все равно — с обедом еще успеется.

— Я не голоден, — Дик покорно отпил из своего бокала. Это вино на вкус было куда лучше того, что он оставил на столе в общем зале.

_Еще ни один хороший разговор не начинался с предложения выпить._

— Зачем вы позвали меня, монсеньор?

— Узнать, как долго вы еще планируете смотреть на мир глазами обиженной эрэа. Поскольку вы не имеете привычки прямо говорить, если вас что-то беспокоит, это приходится делать мне. Не то что бы я от этого в восторге, но ради избавления от необходимости каждый день лицезреть детскую обиду на вашем лице...

— Прекратите! — раздражение сменило тревогу будто по щелчку. — Вы прекрасно знаете, в чем дело!

— Я? — Ворон изобразил изумление. — Ну что вы. Мне и в голову бы не пришло, что вы способны обидеться сами на себя из-за такой глупости, да еще так надолго. Конечно, в том, чтобы срываться на детях и, еще хуже, на Понси, достойного мало, но и вам, в конце концов, не тринадцать лет, чтобы принимать это так близко к сердцу. Выпейте еще, у вас руки дрожат.

— Вы! — Дик залпом осушил бокал. В висках стучало. — То, что вы говорили о ее величестве!

— Ах вот оно что! Ну, здесь уж, простите, я повторюсь — в тех моих словах не прозвучало ни слова лжи. А на правду, как известно, не обижаются.

Разрубленный змей, он смеялся! Сидел здесь, пил вино и смеялся, будто это было, Леворукий его забери, смешно! Будто это было нормально — так говорить о Катари, о прекрасной и глубоко несчастной Катари, которая не заслужила ничего из того, что с ней случилось. А ведь она доверяет Ворону!

Наверное, что-то из этих мыслей отразилось у Дика на лице, потому что Алва в ту же секунду посерьезнел, поставил свой бокал на столик и придвинулся ближе. Лучи серого облачного света выхватили его лицо из темноты — так и есть, под глазами круги, и взгляд уставший... Что-то и правда случилось, вот только разве ему расскажут?

— Послушай, Дикон, — ирония вдруг куда-то исчезла, и голос Ворона на мгновение показался Дику незнакомым. — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты лезешь в змеиное гнездо, толком не разобравшись в происходящем. Ладно, ты не доверяешь мне, — я сам себе иногда не доверяю. Но думать-то заветы Чести тебе не запрещают? Так возьми в привычку делать это хоть иногда, а не каждый раз полагаться во всем на своего дорогого эра Августа. Способность думать самостоятельно еще никому не принесла вреда, а твоего отца бы и вовсе спасла....

— Не смейте говорить так о моем отце!

Происходящее казалось каким-то тяжелым сном. Вот вроде бы только сейчас Ворон смотрел на него — и взгляд его был серьезен и тревожен, будто ему и правда было дело до того, что происходит с его оруженосцем. Последний раз он смотрел так одним далеким вечером на улице Мимоз — но тогда они оба были безнадежно пьяны, а сейчас...

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Ворон со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. Момент был и прошел. — Впрочем, это неважно. Не мне вас переубеждать, герцог Окделл. Просто учтите на будущее: чем меньше вы верите людям, тем дольше проживете.

Дик не нашелся с ответом и потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы снова наполнить бокалы. Он больше не злился, но на душе было как-то муторно, будто слова Ворона расковыряли в нем какой-то давно забытый рубец, и теперь он кровил — не больно, но ощутимо.

— Монсеньор, — наконец, произнес Дик после долгой паузы. — Все-таки, зачем вы тогда так сказали...ну, про честь королевы?

— Я сказал так, потому что я так думаю, — отозвался Ворон. — Ты можешь думать по-другому, больше мы не будем это обсуждать. Она моя королева, но, к сожалению или к счастью, в этом вопросе мы оба останемся при своем. Что еще тебе нужно? Официальное извинение?

В его голосе не было ни тени насмешки, но Дику отчего-то не хотелось знать, издевается он или говорит серьезно. Наверное, желание верить в то, что все же второе, оказалось слишком сильным.

— Нет, монсеньор, — он вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. — Ничего.

В конце концов, Ворон был готов умереть за королеву. Он присягал на верность королевской семье, как и любой дворянин, и так уж ли велика разница, что он при этом говорит? Дик уже успел убедиться, что то, что Ворон говорит и то, что он при этом делает и думает — это три совершенно разных вещи, а верить в итоге нельзя ни одной из них. Все скрывают свои истинные чувства по-разному, а что на душе у Ворона, не знает никто. Не может быть, чтобы он и вправду так невысоко ставил Катари. Она боится, в этом Дик был уверен, и Ворона наверняка это злит — меньше всего на свете он любит, когда боятся. А может, они просто поссорились — бывает и такое, и теперь Ворон зол на ее величество, но, стоит ему вернуться, как все наладится...

Дик так и не решил, во что именно ему верить, но злость на Алву, изводившая его последние два дня, потихоньку отступала и к вечеру пропала совсем. После ужина он сидел вместе со всеми у огня в общем зале и слушал, как поют кэналлийцы. Странные песни на непонятном языке, каждый пропевал строку, следующую подхватывал сосед, а потом поющие перестали замолкать, когда их строка кончалась, и в конце пели уже все — двадцать удивительно подлаженных друг под друга голосов, в которых не слышалось ни намека на дисгармонию.

Дику потребовалась не одна песня, чтобы различить среди прочих голос Ворона. Отблески пламени плясали по его белой коже, а он сидел, улыбаясь уголками губ, прикрыв глаза, и пел со всеми, будто это — самая естественная вещь на свете, не выбиваясь из общего хора и ни нотой не отличаясь от остальных. Во всем этом зрелище было что-то...что-то очень чистое и настоящее, и Дик, впервые за последние дни, почувствовал, как на него снисходит удивительное чувство покоя.

— Мы знаем очень много песен, — в голосе Хосе, отвечавшего на чей-то вопрос, искрился смех. — Ночь длинная, еще рано ложиться спать.

Дик улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Уже позже, балансируя на грани дремы, он слушал, как пение становится тише, а шум дождя за окном — громче. Голоса — едва слышные, чуть громче шепота, наверное, были все же чем-то из подступающего сна. Слова расплывались и тонули в общем гуле — толком не разберешь, где чьи.

_— О чем вы говорили?_

— Какая разница? Главное, что в тот час он был не там, где его ждали. Что-нибудь нашли?

— Ничего. Ты подозрителен до паранойи, Росио.

— Не я один. И в этом есть свои плюсы, смею заметить. Скажи, насколько ты доверяешь своему порученцу?

Дик хотел было открыть глаза и спросить, что все это значит, понимая, что назавтра ничего уже не вспомнит. Но сон крепко держал его, и веки казались неподъемными, и он спал — и сон его был глубоким и спокойным.

Ночь и правда была длинной.

*******

Дождь прекратился на рассвете. Именно это, наверное, Дика и разбудило — непривычная тишина за окном и розоватый солнечный свет, пощекотавший нос мелкой паутинкой лучей. Проснувшись, он почувствовал себя необыкновенно свежим и отдохнувшим — наверное, первый раз с того дня, как очнулся в лекарской повозке, больше суток провалявшись без памяти. Потянулся и сел в постели: комната была залита светом, от окна тянуло прохладой. Дик не помнил, как оказался в спальне — вчерашний день для него закончился у очага в общем зале, в окружении музыки и знакомых голосов. Он заснул на старом колченогом стуле, положив голову кому-то на плечо, и на этом воспоминания о прошедшей ночи заканчивались. Кто-то его разбудил? Привел? И, кажется, было что-то еще, что-то важное, но что именно — Дик вспомнить не мог.

Зато он помнил вчерашний разговор в спальне Ворона, и его уставший взгляд, и то, как постепенно уходила злость и как легко стало потом, когда Дик вдруг понял, что ее нет вовсе. И то, как хорошо было сидеть у Ворона под боком и слушать, как он поет вместе со всеми — до того Дику доводилось слышать это лишь однажды, и тогда они были одни, Ворон — безбожно пьян, а Дик был уверен, что ненавидит его. Это было всего каких-то несколько месяцев назад. Как все успело поменяться!

И как, все-таки, он добрался вчера до спальни?

В коридоре стояла сонная тишина; нарушать ее было жаль, но Дику в то утро отчаянно не лежалось в постели — нестерпимо хотелось выйти на улицу, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, может быть, взять Бьянко на прогулку по городу...Дик толком не знал, чем именно хочет заняться, но оставаться в тесной комнате не собирался точно.

Как вскоре выяснилось, не спалось не ему одному.

— Дикон! — эр Эмиль обернулся на звук его шагов и широко улыбнулся. Сейчас он выглядел много лучше, чем накануне. Как и Алва, сидевший напротив и на появление оруженосца никак не отреагировавший. — Доброе утро. Присоединяйся, сейчас будем завтракать.

Алва промолчал. Даже головы не повернул, будто присутствие Дика его совершенно не волновало. И, как ни странно, Дика почему-то это задело.

— С удовольствием, — неожиданно даже для себя заявил он, падая на свободное место рядом с младшим Савиньяком. — Доброе утро, эр Рокэ.

В любое другое утро Дик отказался бы от подобного предложения: отсел бы подальше, или, на худой конец, сидел бы молча, не чая побыстрее вырваться. Но сегодня ему было слишком хорошо, а Алва не спешил забрасывать его колкостями, и Дику вдруг захотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся тоже — просто так, хоть немного. Он улыбался вчера вечером, это Дик почему-то запомнил. Отблески пламени мягкими мазками оглаживали его лицо, а он пел со всеми и улыбался, светло и по-настоящему.

Теперь Дику хотелось, чтобы Алва так улыбнулся ему.

— Доброе, Ричард, — Алва спокойно кивнул, против обыкновения проигнорировав ненавистное обращение. Сейчас он смотрел прямо на Дика — просто смотрел, без иронии, так отчетливо звучавшей в голосе, и без насмешки. — Вы, наконец, решились покинуть ряды племени сов?

Наверное, это задумывалось как шпилька, но Дик предпочел ухватиться за свое имя — за то, как Алва произнес его. Алва, который почти не вспоминал, что оно у него вообще есть, предпочитая ироничное "юноша".

Из-за этого обижаться на него сейчас категорически не получалось.

— Слишком хорошее утро, — честно признался Дик. Он не знал, как объяснить чувство радостного возбуждения, охватившее его, стоило открыть глаза. — И я успел выспаться — наверное, из-за дождя.

— Это заметно, — Алва криво усмехнулся, потирая плечо. Жест был простым и естественным, но Дика вдруг посетило подозрение, что над ним смеются.

Закатные твари!

Кажется, на секунду он забыл как дышать.

— Дикон, ты в порядке? — эр Эмиль добродушно похлопал его по плечу. — Росио, если ты не прекратишь его смущать, он подавится первым же глотком шадди. А вот, кстати, и он.

Из кухни вышла дочь трактирщика в аккуратном белом чепце и с громоздким подносом в руках. Кажется, чувствовала она себя не слишком уверенно, потому что поднос трясся, а посуда на нем тихонько дребезжала, но до стола все же дошла вполне благополучно.

— Доброе утро, господа, — девушка безразлично мазнула взглядом по лицам Алвы и Савиньяка. На Дика она даже не взглянула. — Если понадобится что-нибудь еще — только позовите.

Дик даже не успел понять, что происходит. Просто в следующую секунду он увидел, как многострадальный поднос летит вниз и как отражается ужас на тонком и внезапно изнеможденном лице, в девичьих глазах, зеленых в рыжую крапинку. Тело среагировало само, Дик бездумно рванулся вперед....

— Браво, юноша! — мир постепенно возвращался на место. Дик стоял с чудом перехваченным подносом в руках, а Алва сидел на своем месте — самое большее в половине бье от него — и смеялся. — Вы только что спасли меня от ужасной судьбы. Примите мою искреннюю благодарность и скажите, чем я могу отплатить вам за эту услугу?

В синих глазах искрилось веселье, простое и честное — куда девался человек, не упускавший ни единого случая ударить побольнее? Он был здесь еще секунду назад и вдруг исчез — и, сказать по правде, Дик был этому только рад.

— Что вы, — в тон отозвался он, — долг оруженосца — защищать своего монсеньора. От любой опасности, будь то вражеский меч или поднос с завтраком.

Смотреть на Алву сверху вниз было странно само по себе, и странно вдвойне — потому что между ними было меньше бье, Дик почему-то все никак не мог заставить себя вернуться на место, а Алва не спешил ему на это указать.

— Дикон, поставь уже поднос на стол, — осторожно вклинился Савиньяк. Дик вздрогнул, будто очнувшись от сна, и отступил на шаг. Сердце стучало быстро-быстро, как если бы он пробежал хорну.

Девушка в белом чепце все еще стояла здесь же и выглядела абсолютно несчастной (неужели это все потому что он вчера так и не пришел?), но Дик вдруг почувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, что не смог найти слов, чтобы как-то ее успокоить. Запоздалой реакцией пришла дрожь, и Дик рухнул обратно на свой стул, часто дыша.

Мысль о том, что вчерашнюю ночь он почти целиком проспал на плече у своего монсеньора, делу не особенно помогала.

— Краснеете, как девица, — Алва беззлобно улыбнулся, рассматривая на свет свою чашку с шадди. Сейчас он выглядел куда больше человеком, чем полчаса назад, когда Дик только спустился в общий зал. В теплом солнечном свете черты лица казались мягче и уже не наводили на мысль о сходстве с Леворуким — сейчас Дик скорее просто назвал бы Алву красивым.

— Вы... — уже по привычке начал он, еще толком не зная, что собирается сказать. Алва устало вздохнул.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, Ричард. Мало ли, кто и что говорит.

Он больше не смеялся и все так же не смотрел в его сторону, и Дик кивнул, сдаваясь. Щеки по-прежнему горели, но теперь он уже не мог сказать наверняка, от чего именно: от мысли о дочке трактирщика или от слов Ворона, который, похоже, на этот раз и правда не пытался его обидеть.

Разговор возобновился, но теперь Дик даже не пытался слушать. Отправленные в Олларию донесения его мало интересовали, да и, сказать по правде, сейчас он не мог бы сосредоточиться, даже если бы захотел. Слишком много мыслей теснилось в голове, обрывистых и тревожных, мыслей, которые почему-то казались Дику очень важными и которые он никак не мог поймать. Ему нужно было остаться одному: успокоить, наконец, колотящееся ни с чего сердце, и хорошенько все обдумать. Просто чтобы убедиться, что не упустил ничего важного и что вдруг охватившая его тревога — не более чем блажь, не имеющая под собой никаких оснований.

— Эр Рокэ, — Дик прекрасно помнил, что Алва не любит, когда его так называют, но сейчас почему-то ничего не смог с собой поделать. Это странно ощущалось — необходимость произнести вслух чужое имя в ответ на названное собственное, но Дик пошел на поводу у этого чувства — и с удивлением поймал лукавую искру в синих глазах, когда Алва, наконец, устремил на него внимательный взгляд.

— Да? — Дик не сразу понял, что молчит уже довольно долго, а когда понял — усмехнулся собственной рассеянности. Алва продолжал смотреть на него — с привычной, но отчего-то совсем необидной насмешкой и, как вдруг показалось Дику, с тенью любопытства.

— Можно мне поехать прогуляться по городу? — Дику вдруг показалось, что на самом деле он хотел сказать вовсе не это. Правда, что именно, понять так и не вышло. — Я вернусь вовремя, клянусь.

Алва нахмурился на мгновение — меж бровей залегла строгая складка — и Дик уже успел поверить, что ему сейчас откажут, да еще и не в самых приятных выражениях. Но уже в следующую секунду странное — не знай Дик Алву, он сказал бы, встревоженное — выражение будто стерли с его лица, и он вновь ухмыльнулся в своей манере.

— Зная вас, Ричард, — Алва сделал паузу, очень похожую на ту, что сам Дик делал, наедине с собой произнося имя Катари. Только вот у Алвы это выходило много красивей и естественней. — Зная вас, мне бы следовало не то запретить вам покидать трактир до отъезда, не то отрядить с вами десяток человек охраны. Но сегодня, пожалуй, я склонен вам довериться. Только учтите, что если вы не вернетесь через два часа, до самой Олларии вам придется гулять под конвоем. Это ясно?

— Да, монсеньор, — Дика сейчас мало волновали угрозы. В конце концов, у Алвы были причины сомневаться в его пунктуальности — в столице Дик регулярно куда-нибудь опаздывал. Не нарочно, просто так получалось. Но если в Олларии это было не слишком важно — Алву никогда особенно не волновал дворцовый этикет, хотя ждать он и не любил — то сейчас задержка могла вылиться в ночевку под открытым небом или лишний потерянный в дороге день. — Так я пойду?

— Идите, — Алва лениво кивнул и потянулся за кувшином. — У вас два часа.

Во дворе Дик вновь столкнулся с дочерью трактирщика. Раскрасневшаяся от утренней прохлады и в наброшенной поверх платья клетчатой шали она казалась еще красивее, но Дик снова вспомнил Катари — и еще отчего-то смешинки в глазах Алвы — и, коротко кивнув, прошел мимо по направлению к конюшням. Наверное, Рокэ (да и Савиньяк тоже) посмеялись бы над ним, но Дик был уверен, что поступает правильно. К тому же, лишнего времени на разговоры у него не было — перспектива не отлучаться от отряда всю дорогу до столицы его не слишком привлекала.

Бьянко обрадовался приходу хозяина — кажется, в стойле ему успело порядком надоесть. Сона, обменивавшаяся нежными взглядами с Моро, только обиженно заржала, когда Дик велел конюху оседлать линарца.

— Ну-ну, тихо, девочка, — примиряющим тоном произнес Дик, взлетая в седло. Вообще-то он так и не смог заставить себя окончательно пересесть на Бьянко, всякий раз предпочитая ему Сону. Алва на это только посмеивался, а Дик с каждым днем все ясней понимал, что не хочет никому ее отдавать — Бьянко, конечно, хорош, но с мориской ему не сравниться. Не только из-за породы: с Соной они вместе побывали в бою, делили трудности походной жизни... бросить ее сейчас было бы предательством.

Наверное, именно поэтому этим утром выбор Дика пал именно на Бьянко. Мысль о том, чтобы попросить Алву оставить ему Сону, приходила ему в голову уже не первый день, и эта прогулка вполне могла оказаться прощальной. Конечно, линарца было жалко, но в правильности своего решения Дик не сомневался.

Каррона еще спала. Солнце вызолотило лужи на замощенной булыжником мостовой, ветерок легко трепал Дику волосы и гладил по лицу, а тишина пустых сонных улиц, наконец, позволила погрузиться в свои мысли. Менее хаотичными они не стали, но все же дышалось и думалось теперь заметно легче.

 

Увы, особых результатов эта легкость так и не принесла. Дик объехал город целиком, заглянул на пустующую рыночную площадь и свернул к собору — в какой-то момент ему даже захотелось зайти внутрь и помолиться, но это желание очень быстро прошло — а потом выехал на окраину и долго смотрел на змеящийся тракт, которым они должны были покинуть Каррону через несколько часов. Дик успел немного замерзнуть — плащ остался в спальне — и успокоиться, но и только. Единственное, в чем он теперь был уверен — так это в том, что готов на многое, лишь бы хрупкий мир, воцарившийся между ним и Рокэ, продолжался как можно дольше.


	5. Ларитан

— Корнет Окделл!  
  
Дик со стоном спрятал голову в подушках. Его вдруг накрыло острейшее чувство дежавю: _Тронко, губернаторский особняк, война только что закончилась и они возвращаются — возвращаются с победой, и их встречают, как встречают победителей, а Дик устал — так устал, что Алва отсылает его едва заметным движением руки, и сон — благословенный долгожданный сон...._  
  
Прерванный, вот как сейчас, резким голосом Жиля Понси.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Это был, конечно, не Тронко. Они въехали в Ларитан уже в сумерках, и Дик даже почти не удивился, когда оказалось, что у ворот их ждали порядком измученные посланцы городского коменданта. Пятеро всадников в цветах города были уполномочены передать, что для их господина было бы огромной честью предложить кров Проэмперадору Варасты и его спутникам, а Алва отчего-то не стал спорить и, не колеблясь, принял приглашение. Дику всадники доверия не внушали, но возражать было не с руки — во-первых, кто его послушает, во-вторых, трактиры разной степени устроенности уже успели порядком опостылеть, а в-третьих и в-главных — спать хотелось больше, чем Леворукий знает сколько еще кататься по городу в поисках ночлега.  
  
И что, во имя Создателя, понадобилось Понси?  
  
— Мое дежурство закончилось четверть часа назад! — возмущенно донеслось из-за дверей. — Как можно так легкомысленно относиться к своим обязанностям?! Господин Первый маршал...  
  
Что именно «господин Первый маршал», Дик слушать не стал. И так понятно, что ничего хорошего Понси не скажет. Уж если Алве — впервые с окончания кампании — вдруг понадобился дежурный порученец...дело, должно быть, дрянь. Последние десять дней они прекрасно обходились караулом, да и тот был скорее формальностью.  
  
И что, интересно, он опять умудрился пропустить?  
  
Как вскоре выяснилось, пропустить Дик успел довольно многое. Во-первых, рассвет, завтрак и все утро: часы в холле били одиннадцать, когда он, наконец, покинул отведенную ему спальню. Странным, впрочем, было не само это обстоятельство, а то, что за все это время Понси оказался единственным, кто его хватился. Не Данье, который, как Дику иногда казалось, в последнее время наблюдал за ним чересчур пристально, и не Алва с его вечными утренними тренировками, а Жиль Понси, которому ни до кого, кроме самого себя, отродясь не было никакого дела. Эта мысль Дику чем-то смутно не понравилась, но предыдущая — про то, зачем Алве сейчас порученец — не нравилась еще больше, так что, если уж выбирать, он бы с удовольствием думал первую.  
  
Алву он нашел в гостиной на первом этаже особняка. Обстановка, на первый взгляд, казалась вполне мирной: небольшая уютная комната в бледно-лиловых тонах, хозяин и гость с удобством расположились в креслах у камина и о чем-то беседовали. Правда, понять, кто здесь хозяин, а кто гость, если не знать заранее, было довольно трудно — уж слишком уверенно выглядел Алва и слишком выдавало нервозность изрезанное морщинами лицо коменданта.  
  
— Монсеньор? — Дик замер на пороге. Ворон лениво скользнул взглядом по его лицу.  
  
— Доброе утро, Ричард, — интересно, это он издевается? — Я так понимаю, Понси вытащил вас из постели? Сожалею, но он не счел нужным дослушать до конца, когда я его вызвал. Умчался, едва услышал ваше имя — поразительная преданность, вам не кажется?  
  
Особенно сожалеющим Алва, конечно, не выглядел, но Дик, наконец, вздохнул спокойно. Самое главное, что ничего страшного не случилось, а с Жилем он разберется. Потом когда-нибудь.  
  
— Я вам нужен, монсеньор?  
  
— Это философский вопрос, юноша. Сейчас можете быть свободны, но сегодня в шесть господин комендант, — Алва кивнул на мужчину в соседнем кресле и вдруг заговорищески улыбнулся, — устраивает званый ужин, и вам, как это ни прискорбно, придется на нем появиться. Собственно, я пытался передать вам это через Понси, но, как видите, — он ухмыльнулся и не стал продолжать. — Идите, Окделл, этот день в вашем распоряжении. Я пошлю за вами, если вы мне понадобитесь.  
  
— Слушаю монсеньора, — вообще-то, Дик чувствовал себя немного глупо, но душащий его смех оказался сильнее этого чувства. Дал ему волю он уже в коридоре, чуть отойдя от гостиной и не понимая толком, отчего смеется. Ему было хорошо — просто и без всяких оговорок, будто за словами Алвы крылось что-то по-настоящему хорошее, просто Дик этого еще не осознал. Чутье — то самое, которого у него почти не было и которое чаще ошибалось, чем нет, сейчас исходило беспричинным восторгом. То ли из-за того, что Дик уже успел напридумывать себе всяких ужасов, и они не оправдались, то ли игривое настроение эра передалось и ему тоже.  
  
Интересно, с чего бы Алве так веселиться? Дик не помнил, чтобы перспектива светских развлечений его хоть когда-то радовала. Впрочем, званый ужин в маленьком Ларитане — это не помпезный прием у губернатора Варасты и не вечер во дворце. Если будет нечто вроде того, что устраивает у себя Марианна...  
  
Мысль о Марианне определенно была лишней. Наверное, нужно будет написать и послать ей цветы, когда они вернутся в Олларию. Или лучше сразу прийти лично? Или это будет лишним? Посоветоваться было не с кем и, после недолгих колебаний, Дик решил действовать по ситуации. В конце концов, до Олларии оставалось не меньше недели пути, он еще успеет об этом подумать.  
  
День тянулся медленно и скучно. Выходить на улицу не хотелось, так что Дик весь день просидел с книгой в местной библиотеке, которая не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что осталась дома. При слове «дом» уже пару месяцев на ум приходил в первую очередь особняк на улице Мимоз, и это было странно и, наверное, неправильно, но поделать с этим Дик ничего не мог.  
  
«Что ж, — утешал он себя, — по крайней мере, еще два года это не будет такой уж неправдой.»  
  
Книга оказалась скучной — автор даже историю Двадцатилетней войны умудрился превратить в на редкость тоскливую, и продирался сквозь нее Дик скорее из принципа, нежели из интереса. Впрочем, здесь хотя бы было уютно, и выбираться из кресла категорически не хотелось даже когда часы в коридоре пробили пять.  
  
То, что его надежды насчет намечавшегося вечера не оправдаются, Дик понял сразу, как переступил порог зала. По правде говоря, ему хватило одного взгляда на Рокэ — на то, как потух огонек в синих глазах, стоило им войти. Алва почтительно поцеловал руку жене коменданта — еще совсем молодой женщине, чем-то напомнившей Дику Айрис, раскланялся с остальными присутствующими, произнес тост, когда ему поднесли бокал вина — но выглядел при этом так, будто смертельно от всего этого устал.  
  
А Дик — Дик все это время молча цедил свое вино и пытался понять, когда это он начал улавливать малейшие изменения в настроении своего монсеньора и как умудрился упустить из виду такое событие. Да ладно улавливать — когда это начало казаться ему чем-то важным?  
  
— У вас такое лицо, будто вам открылись все тайны мира разом, — насмешливо прошептали у него над ухом. Дик едва не подскочил на месте от неожиданности. Алва с усмешкой положил легкую ладонь ему на плечо. — Шшш, не дергайтесь. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сбежать от здешней скуки в город? Может, там найдется вино поприличнее и лица повеселее.  
  
Дик не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Плечо обожгло прикосновением, и в следующую секунду....  
  
Лучше бы это были тайны мира.  
  
— Слушаю монсеньора, — не своим голосом медленно отозвался он, изо всех сил стараясь справиться с охватившей его дрожью.  
 __  
Леворукий и все его кошки. Твари закатные, нет.  
  
Не было ни единого шанса, что Алва не заметил, как он изменился в лице. Дику вдруг показалось, что заметили все — каждый человек из присутствующих, даже комендант, стоявший спиной в противоположной стороне зала, даже дама в розовом платье, развлекавшая гостей игрой на лютне.  
  
Он одним глотком осушил свой бокал и впервые в жизни пожалел, что там не касера.  
  
На улице было свежо и дышалось легче, чем в жарко натопленной гостиной. В висках по-прежнему стучало, но Дик уже чувствовал, что понемногу успокаивается: осознание было ярким, как молния, и столь же коротким.  
  
— Вы в порядке? Выглядите, будто выходца увидели, — в тоне Ворона не было ни тени любопытства, словно он спрашивал из вежливости — Ворон и вежливость, и придет же такое в голову! Дик глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая дыхание.  
  
— Все хорошо, монсеньор. Это духота и дурное вино, — ему и правда было жарко, но духота и вино здесь были, конечно, не при чем. — Куда мы идем?

— На главную площадь, — в синих глазах тут же зажглись шальные искры. — Обычно горожане устраивают праздники намного лучше, чем их правители. Вот и проверим. Впрочем, в данном случае переплюнуть правителя не составит никакого труда. Не отставайте, если не хотите потеряться — скоро будет шумно, а у меня нет никакого желания всю ночь искать вас в толпе.  
  
Дик хотел было спросить, откуда Ворон знает про праздник, но не смог заставить себя произнести ни слова. Сейчас он предпочел бы запереться в спальне и никого не видеть — и особенно, особенно Алву, потому что Алва был, на его беду, проницателен как сам Чужой, а Дик еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым. Желание, вспышкой накрывшее его в особняке, понемногу отпускало и само по себе было только вывертом уставшего тела — ничего, о чем следовало бы волноваться после стольких месяцев походов.  
  
Если бы все случилось, например, когда он полчаса назад поцеловал руку красивой светловолосой девушке в зеленом платье, Дик бы, честное слово, так и подумал. Но тогда тело и не подумало отреагировать, зато когда к нему вдруг прикоснулся Алва....  
  
Помоги Создатель, мысленно взмолился Дик. Пусть это будет не то, чем кажется.  
 ****

  
***

****  
Ларитан в тот вечер вовсе не был тем скучным тихим городком, которым Дик запомнил его по дороге в Варасту. Осенний Ларитан светился огнями и полнился голосами, и Дик не мог разобрать слов в этой разноголосице, но тут же забыл об этом, стоило им шагнуть из переулка на главную городскую площадь.  
  
Город праздновал — и не все ли равно, что именно, если всеобщее веселье искрилось и переливалось через край, как игристое вино? Дика как будто захлестнуло волной, и он вдруг почувствовал себя совсем маленьким и совершенно незначительным в этом радостно бушевавшем людском море. Где-то совсем рядом играли музыканты, и, хотя Дик не узнал песни, мотив показался ему смутно знакомым — чем-то давно забытым, из тех, от которых сладко тянет под ребрами, а ты стоишь, очарованный и потерянный, и сам толком не знаешь, почему.  
  
Дворцовая музыка никогда не вызывала у него таких эмоций. А вот то, что ему однажды играл Рокэ....  
  
— Юноша, вы там заснули? — сейчас Алва настолько не походил на того себя, каким был в комендантском особняке каких-то полчаса назад, что Дик был почти готов поверить, будто его подменили, пока он не смотрел. Ворон улыбался, шальной и невозможно заразительной улыбкой, и глаза у него сияли, как у человека безотчетно и безгранично счастливого. Дик замер, слушая, как частит сердце — веселье шло Алве намного больше, чем ирония или раздражение.  
  
Ему в ладони ткнулась тяжелая глиняная кружка. Дик бездумно перехватил ручку, вздрогнув от случайного соприкосновения пальцев — на руках Алвы не было перчаток, как тем далеким шумным днем в Линарэ. Тогда пожатие было дольше, теплым и надежным, и у Дика не возникало никаких лишних мыслей. Когда все успело так измениться?  
  
— Ваше здоровье, Ричард! — Алва отсалютовал ему своей кружкой. Дик, поколебавшись, повторил его движение. В кружке было подогретое вино — кислее, чем то, что подавали у коменданта, но каким-то образом куда более вкусное. Уже от первого глотка по телу заструилось живительное тепло, а после второго Дик, наконец, почувствовал, что может расслабиться и перестать гонять в голове тревожные мысли. Алва с видимым удовлетворением наблюдал за ним, но молчал — одному Леворукому известно, почему.  
  
— Полегчало? — наконец, спросил он, когда кружка Дика опустела. Дик неуверенно кивнул в ответ. — Вот и славно. Пойдемте лучше — когда вам в последний раз приходилось бывать на городском празднике?  
  
С этими словами Дика бесцеремонно ухватили за запястье и потащили куда-то вглубь площади. Возразить не вышло, да и не слишком-то хотелось, если честно. Сейчас он чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности, хоть и не знал толком, почему близость к человеку, которого его долгие годы учили ненавидеть, дарит такое спокойствие.  
  
Не знал — да и не хотел знать.  
  
Остаток ночи запечатлелся в памяти Дика чередой картинок, и каждая новая была ярче предыдущей. Гадалка в цветастом платке, звеня бесчисленными браслетами, читала будущее по руке красивой молодой женщины с зелеными лентами в черных косах и напророчила ей целых два счастливых замужества, а потом властным жестом и колдовским взглядом выхватила из толпы Дика и очень долго рассматривала его ладонь, пока Рокэ о чем-то шептался с ее предыдущей клиенткой. Судя по тому, как довольно та улыбалась, первое замужество казалось ей невозможно близким.  
  
— Будь осторожен, мальчик, — нараспев произнесла гадалка, отпуская руку Дика. — Никому не верь. Закат алчет твоей крови — не поддавайся и не верь, слышишь?  
  
Дик бросил ей талл в протянутую ладонь и отвел глаза. Он не верил в гадания, но от слов старухи ему вдруг стало не по себе. Захотелось узнать, что по этому поводу думает Рокэ, но он явно был слишком увлечен, чтобы слушать. Дик с тенью зависти наблюдал, как он склоняется к маленькому уху с золотой сережкой и с улыбкой что-то шепчет, как белозубо смеется его обладательница. Было понятно, чем все закончится, и чуть ли не впервые в жизни Дику стало грустно от этого знания.  
  
Потом было вино, много вина, и картинки начали тускнеть, сливаясь одна с другой. Дик смутно помнил треск и дымный запах факельного пламени, танцы и чужие горячие руки у себя на плечах, и смеющийся, сияющий взгляд Рокэ, на пару мгновений ставший ледяным и серьезным. Дика встревожила такая перемена, но в следующее мгновение все вернулось на свои места, и только руки с его плеч никуда не делись, и это было замечательно, потому что Дик не был уверен, что сумеет добраться до особняка коменданта самостоятельно.  
  
— Почему вы так редко улыбаетесь, — с непонятной ему самому грустью вопросил Дик. — Вам так идет улыбка, а вы...  
  
Ответом на его слова был смех и, кажется, что-то еще, но что именно — Дик уже не помнил.  
  


*******

  
  
В ту ночь выспаться Дику так и не удалось. Его мучали сны, содержания которых к утру он уже не помнил, но, проснувшись, чувствовал себя едва ли не еще более уставшим, чем накануне. Он провалялся в постели, наверное, еще больше часа, прежде чем отчаялся снова заснуть и заставил себя добраться хотя бы до стола, на котором кто-то заботливый оставил кружку с отваром горичника. Дику вовсе не было настолько плохо, но кружку он все-таки ополовинил — горечь придавала муторным мыслям хоть какую-то ясность. Впрочем, ничего полезного в этих мыслях не было, кроме явно здравого желания держаться от Алвы как можно дальше. Дик вспомнил, что творилось с ним весь вчерашний вечер, и тут же почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. Что еще он успел сказать? Выдал себя или нет? Алва вчера смеялся над какими-то его словами, но над какими?  
  
Физически вчерашнее желание сейчас не давало о себе знать ни намеком, и Дик понемногу начал успокаиваться. Может, и правда сказывался долгий поход, и зря он тогда даже не задумался толком о внимании дочки карронского трактирщика. Вот только мысли о ней не взволновали его даже сейчас, но зато едва Дик вообразил сияющую улыбку Алвы, как тело немедленно напомнило о себе.  
  
Твари закатные.  
  
Надо было немедленно убираться отсюда, куда-то идти и что-то делать, потому что находиться наедине со своими мыслями и путаными чувствами в четырех стенах и дальше было бы совершенно невыносимо. Торопливо сбегая по лестнице, Дик едва не упал — и не просто так, а на поднимавшегося навстречу Эмиля Савиньяка.  
  
— Создатель, Дикон, что с тобой такое? — Савиньяк ухватил его за локоть, помогая удержаться на ногах. — Ты здоров?  
  
— Все в порядке, — это была ложь, но ложь во спасение — не говорить же эру Эмилю, что его так взволновало? — Вы не знаете, монсеньор сейчас у себя?  
  
Он не собирался искать встречи, скорее наоборот — но вопрос сорвался с губ быстрее, чем Дик успел сообразить, что именно говорит. Слова и мысли, втравленные куда-то много глубже, чем должно, и все до единой — об Алве.  
  
Это было куда хуже, чем он успел понять сначала.  
  
— Уехал куда-то, — не задумываясь, бросил Савиньяк. — Мы уезжаем только завтра, так что можешь не беспокоиться. Сходи прогуляйся — вид у тебя какой-то больной.  
  
Дик заверил его, что именно так и поступит, и поспешил попрощаться — еще не хватало, чтобы каждый встречный читал по его лицу, как по книге. Его и в обычные дни это раздражало, но теперь, когда скрывать и впрямь было что, к злости примешивался холодный ужас. Даже если это все блажь и скоро пройдет, стоит кому-то узнать — и они не отмоются до конца жизни. Алве, может, и все равно — посмеется и забудет, о нем и так что только не рассказывают, но вот Дика судьба несчастного Джастина Придда откровенно не устраивала. Особенно если на деле все так и останется на уровне слухов.

Ларитан, такой шумный и яркий вчера вечером, сейчас казался совсем незнакомым, но все равно красивым — и Дик, уже подходя к конюшням, решил вдруг, что лучше прогуляется пешком. Ему отчаянно не хватало возможности затеряться на узких городских улочках и почувствовать себя просто гостем, путником, который придет неузнанным и таким же исчезнет, а никто и не заметит. Особенно теперь, после долгих месяцев похода, когда каждый встречный знал, что перед ним — оруженосец Первого маршала. И вовсе не потому, что Дик им нравился или не нравился — просто по цвету колета.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Дик принялся заранее сочинять письмо сестрам в Надор. Матушке и дяде Эйвону он всегда писал отдельно, и придумывать эти письма ему удовольствия не доставляло — и раньше слишком много приходилось утаивать и переиначивать, а после Дарамского поля придется и того больше. Не говоря уже о том, каким сложным будет предстоящий визит домой — наверное, это не говорило о нем ничего хорошего, но он и правда предпочел бы отпраздновать новый год в Олларии, даже если это означало пустой особняк на улице Мимоз и одинокий вечер в компании бутылки вина. Все лучше, чем необходимость сидеть в промерзшем до фундамента, промозглом замке и слушать проповеди отца Маттео и проклятья матушки в адрес его, Дика, позорной службы.  
  
Одно было плохо — если он не приедет, все это двойной мерой достанется девочкам, а уж они такого точно не заслужили. Айрис скоро семнадцать — ее вообще пора бы забрать из Надора, а то она рискует со временем превратиться во вторую матушку. Не сразу, постепенно, но от этого не менее страшно. Другой вопрос, что сделать он ничего не может — по крайней мере, сейчас. Не у Ворона же просить помощи, в самом деле?  
  
В любом случае, Айрис и девочкам уже давно стоило написать, а у Дика все никак не доходили руки, хотя Алва регулярно спрашивал, есть ли у него почта, когда отправлял людей со своими письмами. В этом, кажется, не было ничего особенного, но...наверное, дело было в том, что он вообще старался ничего не просить и не ждать от Рокэ милости.  
  
 _Правильно, вы ее лопаете нежданной. И это правильно — нет ничего глупее смерти в семнадцать лет из-за дурацких фанаберий._  
  
Дик плохо помнил тот далекий вечер, но что-то его память, будто в насмешку, сохранила очень четко, до мельчайших деталей. В том числе — взгляд Алвы поверх бокала, такой же острый и цепкий, каким он на мгновение стал вчера вечером. До войны Дик сказал бы, что он похож на Чужого, сейчас же....  
  
Он встряхнулся, прогоняя нежеланные мысли. О чем бы он ни думал, все каждый раз сводилось к Алве — к его улыбке и насмешкам, которые по-прежнему злили, но уже не так, как в первые дни их знакомства. Совсем по-другому: тянуло уже не отомстить, а сделать так, чтобы Ворону расхотелось над ним смеяться. Хотелось, вообще говоря, куда больше, но об этом думать было нельзя, совсем нельзя, никак, никогда...  
  
«Дорогая Айрис, мне так много нужно тебе рассказать. Новости сейчас расходятся медленно, так что не удивлюсь, если мы увидимся раньше, чем ты получишь это письмо. Мы выиграли войну и возвращаемся героями, и все благодаря мужеству наших войск и человеку, который вел их в бой...»  
  
Леворукий и все его кошки!  
  
Дик попробовал еще раз, и еще, но лучше не становилось — любое письмо означало необходимость рассказывать о Рокэ, но как делать это теперь, он не знал. Каждый раз получалось что-то не то, в совершенно невинных фразах ему виделось открытое восхищение, которого ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно было там быть. Наверное, всему виной был никак не желавший уходить сумбур в мыслях и смутная тревога, возникающая от осознания, что от Алвы ему никуда не деться еще как минимум два года, что еще два года им жить под одной крышей, и, Создатель, уж лучше и правда провести всю зиму в Надоре. Дождаться, пока это не пройдет или пока Дик не свыкнется с мыслью, что умудрился пожелать своего монсеньора — и даже тогда останется шанс, что это рано или поздно выплывет наружу. Рокэ будет издеваться над ним весь остаток службы и будет, между прочим, абсолютно прав. Потому что трудно придумать что-то более стыдное, чем пожелать мужчину, которому служишь и которому клялся — да еще, будто одного этого мало, сделать так, чтобы он об этом узнал.  
  
— Надо же, какая встреча, — Дик едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав знакомый голос. Алва стоял в нескольких бье от него и улыбался, и вид у него был немного растрепанный и настолько самодовольный, и он рассеянно наматывал на палец зеленую ленту, которая уж точно ему не принадлежала, и Создатель...  
  
— Что вы на меня так смотрите, юноша? Я тоже рад вас видеть, — на губах Алвы снова появилась привычная кривая усмешка, но Дик даже не обратил на это внимания. — Кстати, раз уж мы встретились. Будьте любезны зайти ко мне сегодня после ужина. У меня есть к вам разговор.  
  
— Мы могли бы, — Дик запнулся, — поговорить прямо сейчас.  
  
Проводить вечер наедине со своим эром было сейчас последним, в чем он нуждался.  
  
— Не могли бы, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Алва. Дик поежился, уловив стальные нотки в его голосе. — Я не уверен, что вы сейчас в состоянии меня выслушать, а вот вся остальная улица — очень даже наоборот. Вечером в моих комнатах, Ричард.  
  
Дик потерянно вздохнул. Он снова проиграл — Ворона вообще нельзя было переспорить, но сейчас это бесило вдвойне. Это и собственная беспомощность, и еще зависть, почти не осознанная и неконтролируемая — к той девушке, которой гадалка на площади вчера нагадала два счастливых замужества, и которая вплетала в косы приметные зеленые ленты.  
  
Дик бы тоже не отказался от хорошего предсказания, но на его долю выпали только непонятные угрозы и необходимость терпеть, сжав зубы.

  
*******

  
  
Вечер налетел незаметно и быстро — так иногда бывало в Варастийских степях, только тогда все было просто и понятно, а сейчас Дик стоял напротив чужой двери и проклинал собственную слабость. Леворукий, тогда, во время кампании, они иногда даже делили палатку, и Дик не испытывал никаких лишних чувств...  
  
...Только лежал без сна и никак не мог понять, что мешает ему успокоиться и уснуть, несмотря на усталость.  
  
— Вы долго будете там стоять? — донесся из-за двери спокойный голос. Дик рвано вздохнул и нажал на гладкую бронзовую ручку. — Ну слава Создателю. Садитесь, Ричард. Мне тут принесли отличного белого — я такое не люблю, а вам должно понравиться.  
  
Дик послушно пересек комнату и опустился в кресло. Алва — в одной рубашке, мундир на спинке стула, волосы все так же растрепаны — остался стоять и отработанным жестом вскрыл одну из стоящих на столе бутылок. Дик невольно залюбовался его движениями, слитными, плавно перетекающими из одного в другое, и даже не стал спрашивать, почему эр сам разливает вино по бокалам. Алва оставался верен привычке — себе он налил красного, хоть оно и выглядело слишком светлым, чтобы называться хорошим.  
  
— Я не собираюсь вас есть, — насмешливо произнес он, опускаясь в кресло напротив. — Можете расслабиться, ничего страшного не произошло. Просто не стоит брать в привычку вести важные разговоры на улицах — это может выйти боком. Не вам, так кому-нибудь еще.  
  
Дик погрел свой бокал в ладонях и принялся рассматривать вино на свет. В пламени свечей оно казалось золотым.  
  
— Зачем вы позвали меня, монсеньор? — тихо спросил он. — Я делаю что-то, что вам не нравится?  
  
— Скорее, мне кое-что от вас нужно, — Алва улыбнулся, намекая на самый первый их разговор. Тогда он заверил Дика, что они почти не будут сталкиваться, за исключением дворцовых церемоний.  
  
Время показало, что и герцог Алва может ошибаться. Что уж говорить о его оруженосце, который столько лет горел ненавистью, чтобы вдруг понять, что его гложет совсем другое чувство.  
  
— И что же? — Дик отсалютовал ему бокалом. Он принимал правила игры. Что бы Алва сейчас не сказал, Дик ни словом, ни жестом не даст понять, что это его задело. В конце концов, не в первый раз.  
  
— Скажем так, — Алва вдруг осекся. Дик поднял глаза, встревоженный внезапно наступившим молчанием.  
  
И увидел, как в одно мгновение помертвело чужое лицо.  
  
— Поставь бокал, — очень тихо и очень спокойно произнес он. — Или дай мне. Сейчас же.  
  
Дик недоуменно замер — рука с бокалом у самых губ, сердце частит. Алва впился в него напряженным взглядом — пылающим и живым на фоне белого, как маска, лица.  
  
— Сейчас же.  
  
Дик бездумно протянул ему бокал. Алва осторожно пригубил и тут же запустил им в камин. Пламя неприятно, по-змеиному зашипело.  
  
— Сиди пока здесь, — не терпящим возражений тоном велел он, почти бегом бросаясь к письменному столу. — Отнесешь записку генералу Савиньяку. Побудешь у него хотя бы десять минут, потом сразу к себе и не открывать никому, пока я за тобой не приду. Только мне, понятно?  
  
— Эр Рокэ, что...  
  
И идиоту понятно, что. Его попытались отравить. Хорошо хоть так глупо. Видно, не знали, что Рокэ не пьет белое и что травить его бесполезно — отрава его не берет.  
  
Страшно пока не было. О себе — о том, что направленное на Рокэ оружие чуть не ударило по нему самому — тоже не думалось.

— Не знаю. И не уверен, что хочу сейчас это выяснять, — Алва оторвался от стола и протянул Дику лист бумаги с медленно просыхающими на нем чернилами. — Иди. Ни с кем не заговаривай. И никому, кроме меня, дверь не открывать.  
  
Уже на пороге его вновь окликнули.  
  
— Дикон, — Алва уже взял себя в руки и выглядел как обычно. — Будешь у себя, собери вещи. Мы уезжаем сегодня ночью.  
  
Дик кивнул, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
 __  
Какое у него лицо стало...будто испуганное.  
  
Он замотал головой, втряхиваясь.  
  
Сейчас было не время об этом думать.


	6. Кортна и Фрамбуа

— Эй ты! — чей-то локоть весьма чувствительно ткнул Дика под ребро. Вырванный этим нехитрым действием из своих мыслей, Дик вздрогнул и заозирался по сторонам. — Да, ты! Какого змея ты занял мое место?!  
  
Говорящий в последний раз был трезвым в лучшем случае на прошлый Зимний Излом. Перегаром от него несло так, что Дик походя удивился, что не заметил его приближения раньше.  
  
— Сударь? — он изобразил вежливое удивление, стараясь не думать о том, как это обычно выглядит в исполнении Алвы. В трактире было еще полно свободных мест, а Дик занял самый маленький и самый неприметный стол во всем зале специально, чтобы ему никто не мешал.  
  
Кажется, он умудрился чем-то здорово насолить эрэа Удаче.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу «сударь»! Аристократишка вшивый! — воспаленные глаза налились кровью. Дик бездумно схватился за эфес шпаги в смутной надежде, что это напугает нарушителя спокойствия и драться не придется. Он не боялся, конечно, но бить жалкого пьяницу, который мало того что не ровня, так еще и не вооружен — ну, как минимум, недостойно Человека Чести.  
  
— Любезный, — примирительно начал Дик. — Я сожалею, что доставил вам неудобства. Видите ли, мне неоткуда было узнать, что это место занимать нельзя. Если вас не удовлетворит никакое другое, я готов вам его уступить, но...  
  
— Ты смотри, этот щенок еще и поучать меня вздумал! — лицо пьяницы побагровело. Он бухнул здоровенным кулаком по столу, так, что часть вина из Диковой кружки выплеснулась наружу. — Все слышали, как этот щенок пытался меня оскорбить?! Меня! Сейчас я его...  
  
Стол с грохотом полетел на пол. Вместе с вином, к которому Дик так и не притронулся, хотя и сидел в этом трактире уже больше часа.  
  
Кажется, шпага не произвела на пьяницу никакого впечатления. Что ж. Не то что бы Дику хотелось ввязываться, но тут его, похоже, не спрашивали.  
  
Он медленно сложил кулак, как его когда-то, кажется, круг назад, учил Рокэ. _Большой палец снизу. Если хочешь оскорбить — в глаз или в нос. Если драться всерьез — в горло или в челюсть._ Он дерется всерьез или нет? У пьяницы нет ножа. Впрочем, сейчас выясним.  
  
 _В конце концов, три дня покоя — это не так уж и мало._  
  


*******

  
  
Из дома коменданта в Ларитане они бежали под покровом ночи и в полной секретности. Кто-то из кэналлийцев подсыпал снотворное сторожевым псам, кто-то договорился со слугами (Дик предпочел не знать, какими средствами), возможно, пока Дик сидел запершись в своей комнате, происходило что-то еще, но что именно — этого он тоже предпочел не знать.  
  
В любом случае, когда Алва пришел за ним вскоре после полуночи и, велев не шуметь («А то знаю я вас, юноша»), повел по многочисленным коридорам и лестницам, им не встретилось ни одной живой души. Лошади с замотанными мордами и копытами ждали во дворе, тревожно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Тсс, все хорошо, — Дик осторожно приласкал Сону, краем глаза наблюдая, как Алва успокаивает Моро. В висках стучало от волнения, но страшно не было — скорее, его охватил азарт, как бывало, когда он убегал от бдительного ока учителей и старой Нэн в далеком детстве.  
  
— Все готовы? — голос Эмиля Савиньяка звучал не громче шепота, но все равно казался оглушительным. Тридцать человек выбросили вверх руки в утвердительном жесте.  
  
— Тогда поехали, — Алва бесшумно взлетел в седло. — По двое. Ричард, вы со мной, — в синих глазах мелькнула тревога. Мелькнула и пропала, и Дик решил, что ему просто показалось — уж Рокэ-то точно был не из тех, кого можно напугать такими вещами. — И ни звука, пока не покинем город.  
  
Дик хотел было спросить, как они собираются проехать через запертые ворота, но тут же прикрыл ладонью рот, осознав всю глупость подобного вопроса. Что Первому маршалу ночная стража? Если ему нужно, ворота будут открыты вне зависимости от времени суток и желания третьих лиц.  
  
Так и вышло. Ворота оказались не просто открыты — в зоне видимости вообще никого не было. Дик с нескрываемым облегчением повернулся к своему эру.  
  
— Никакой дисциплины, правда? — Тот заговорищески усмехнулся. — И куда смотрит комендант? Правда, куда бы он ни смотрел, нам было бы неплохо оказаться вне зоны его видимости в самое ближайшее время. До Кортны меньше дня пути. Поторопимся — будем на месте еще до обеда.  
  
И они гнали, не останавливаясь, пока за их спинами не забрезжил рассвет, а лошади не начали выказывать первые признаки усталости. В город въехали в сумерках, но уже смеясь над шутками Хосе и совсем не оглядываясь через плечо. В Кортне решено было задержаться хотя бы на пару дней — чтобы отдохнуть самим и дать отдохнуть лошадям. Так сказал Алва, но Дик был почти уверен, что дело было совсем не в этом. Рокэ не хотел возвращаться в столицу, это было заметно каждому, кто дал бы себе труд приглядеться, а Дик — Дик в последние дни вообще с трудом заставлял себя отводить взгляд хотя бы на время.  
  
О попытке отравления он решился спросить только через два дня после приезда. И оказался откровенно изумлен ответом.  
  
— Подозреваю, что бедолага комендант здесь совсем не при чем, — Алва ухмыльнулся, жестом предлагая Дику сесть. — В таких случаях обычно не до выяснений, сами понимаете, но он вряд ли стал бы убивать нас под собственной крышей. Уж больно дорогое удовольствие.  
  
— Но эр Рокэ, яды бывают разные, — что-то в его словах не сходилось, что-то было не так, но Дик никак не мог понять, что именно. — Если бы вы, скажем, свалились через день или два после отъезда, никто не стал бы его подозревать — мало ли, где и что вы пили или ели по дороге.  
  
— Я рад, что вы воспользовались моим советом и начали думать головой, — Алва удовлетворенно кивнул, — но все же думаю, здесь дело в другом. Та юная особа, которую мы с вами встретили вечером на празднике — не знаю, помните вы или нет, но да и не так уж это важно. Так вот, ее нынешний супруг — мне не удалось выяснить, какой по счету — ужасно ревнив и вдобавок отвечает за поставку вин первым людям города. Естественно, он не успел выяснить ничего о моих вкусах и отравил первую попавшуюся бутылку — и не учел, что я узнаю, если увижу в бокале яд. Как впрочем, и то, что я не люблю белое. Этого объяснения вам достаточно, чтобы перестать вскакивать по ночам?  
  
Дик почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. Вообще-то все эти дни он спал как убитый, но именно сегодня проснулся посреди ночи от сна настолько непристойного, что так и не смог заставить себя вернуться в постель. Ситуацию осложняло то, что их с Рокэ комнаты разделяла только тонкая стена, и не думать о нем — спящем там, за этой стеной, было совершенно невозможно.  
  
 _Создатель, что именно он слышал?_  
  
Дик с опаской поднял глаза на своего эра, но тот ждал ответа с совершенно невозмутимым видом — перебирая какие-то бумаги и не обращая на терзания оруженосца никакого внимания.  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — выдавил Дик, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не буду вам больше мешать.  
  
Алва посмотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
  
— Идите, Ричард, — произнес он, едва заметно выделяя голосом его имя. Прозвучало настолько пробирающе, почти интимно, что Дик смог только вылететь за дверь, тяжело дыша.  
  
С этим надо было что-то делать. Впереди еще два года службы, он не может так реагировать на всякие мелочи.  
  
Размышляя об этом, Дик и набрел на злополучный трактир. Ему не хотелось никого видеть и не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, и он нарочно забился в самый угол, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
  
И это ему, конечно, совсем не помогло.  
  
 ****

***

****  
  
Раздавшийся хруст, по правде говоря, удивил его самого.  
  
Пьяница взвыл, прикрывая рукой разбитый нос. Крови и впрямь было много, хоть удар был и не из самых сильных.  
  
— Ах ты сукин сын, — прогнусавил он, отходя. — Да я сейчас...  
  
Дик предпочел не выяснять, что именно сейчас произойдет. Что делать с убогим? Бить его ногами? Стыдно, хоть он и заслуживает. Вернее всего было уйти и забыть о случившемся. И постараться, чтобы Алва не узнал — он только посмеется.  
  
— Постойте-ка, молодой человек, — у самых дверей ему перегородил дорогу мужчина, как две капли воды похожий на того, которому Дик только что разбил нос. Только он был трезв и выглядел во сто крат опасней. — Кажется, вы кое-что забыли.  
  
Дик почти не удивился, увидев, как сверкнуло на свету лезвие ножа. Этого следовало ожидать, отстраненно подумал он, хватаясь за отцовский кинжал. Поножовщина, конечно, не то, чем стоит гордиться, но в конце концов, тут он вовсе не виноват и вообще, только защищается...  
  
Ударить, впрочем, Дик не успел. Раздался звон стекла, нападавший вдруг покачнулся, обмяк и медленно стек на пол. К ногам вооруженного остатками разбитой бутылки и совершенно невозмутимого Тапо.

— Здравствуй, Рикардо, — он усмехнулся краешком рта, — ну ты и горазд находить неприятности. Не ранен?  
  
— Нет, — Дик медленно покачал головой. — Все в порядке, спасибо. Я бы и сам справился, но..., — он осекся, пораженный внезапной мыслью. — Как вы здесь оказались?  
  
Тапо не ответил. По-кошачьи мягким движением опустился на колени и забрал у неудавшегося убийцы нож. Попробовал остроту и присвистнул.  
  
— Неплохо. Если бы попал — мало бы не показалось. Зря ты насчет «сам справлюсь», всякое ведь случается. Ты бы поменьше гулял один, а то нарвешься так, а соберано мне потом голову оторвет.  
  
— Соберано? — Дик не мог поверить своим ушам, хотя чему, собственно он удивлялся. Кто еще мог приказать что-то такому, как Тапо? — Он вам поручил следить за мной?  
  
— А ты думал, он тебя без охраны оставит? — Тапо ухмыльнулся. — Никто без нужды не подойдет и не вмешается, и разговоры не подслушивает, если тебя это волнует. Но в городах бывает опасно, а ты все-таки из Великого дома. Да и приказы соберано не обсуждаются, сам понимаешь. Не нравится — иди с ним спорь, а я делаю, что мне велено и выслушивать за это не буду, хоть ты мне и нравишься.  
  
— Я не, — Дик осекся. — Я ничего. Спасибо, что помогли. Но можно вас попросить ничего не говорить монсеньору? Я сам скажу, если он вдруг спросит.  
  
По сочувственному взгляду Тапо он понял, что его просьба несколько опоздала.  
  
— Ладно, — печально произнес он. — Ничего, не первый раз. Я пойду, хорошо? Спасибо еще раз, что выручили.  
  
Кэналлиец кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от оружия поверженного противника. Дик не стал дожидаться ответа и тихонько выскользнул на улицу. Костяшки еще немного горели от удара, но в остальном чувствовал он себя превосходно.  
  
Еще бы Рокэ ничего не узнал, но об этом беспокоиться уже поздно.  
  


*******

  
  
Насколько поздно, он понял, едва переступив порог гостиницы.  
  
— Окделл! — Алва стремительно поднялся ему навстречу, и Дику хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — он уже знает о случившемся. — Ко мне. Живо.  
  
Что такого он сделал, что Рокэ так зол, подумал Дик про себя. Ничего ведь не произошло. На войне бывало в сто раз хуже, и ничего.  
  
— Сядьте, — Алва сунул ему в руки наполненный бокал и упал в кресло напротив. — И объясните мне, какого Змея вы постоянно нарываетесь на неприятности?  
  
— Я... — Дик не знал, что ответить. В кои-то веки он и вправду не был ни в чем виноват. — Я ничего не делал, честное слово. Просто сидел там, пил вино, кто же знал, что кто-то привяжется...  
  
— В городах вроде Кортны хорошо одетый человек, который ходит по подобным местам в одиночку, именно что нарывается на неприятности, — Алва потихоньку начал успокаиваться. По крайней мере, бешенство из синих глаз пропало. — Не говорите мне, что вы этого не знали.  
  
— Простите, что так вышло, — Дик покачал головой. — Но я правда не думал, что...  
  
— В вашем возрасте положено делать глупости, — лицо Алвы приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Но одно дело — играть на последние деньги и драться на дуэли за честь красивой женщины, и совсем другое — подставляться под нож пьяницы. Уясните разницу, будьте так любезны, и постарайтесь не допускать вторых глупостей в будущем.  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — Дик сделал глоток и вгляделся в его лицо. Если бы он не знал Рокэ Алву, то сказал бы, что тот волновался.  
  
За него, Дика Окделла, волновался.  
  
Хорошо, что он знал Рокэ Алву, а то ведь так и поверить недолго.  
  
— Монсеньор, — позвал он несколько минут спустя. У них еще оставался один нерешенный вопрос.  
  


*******

  
  
_То утро Дик встречал на ступенях трактирного крыльца. Видно, Алва был прав, когда шутил насчет сов — что-то разбудило его еще до рассвета и Дик больше не смог уснуть, как ни старался. Проворочавшись с полчаса, он оставил тщетные попытки припомнить, что именно ему снилось, и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, выскользнул на улицу.  
  
Рассвет на тракте, конечно, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем пламенем, которым полыхало небо в Сагранне — но это все-таки был рассвет, тишина стояла почти хрустальная, и ни души вокруг, а Дик — Дик давно уже не чувствовал себя так спокойно.  
  
— Доброе утро, Ричард.  
  
Дик почувствовал, как по спине ползут мурашки, не имевшие никакого отношения к утренней прохладе; сделал над собой усилие и не обернулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, монсеньор, — Дик уловил еле заметное движение за спиной, а в следующую секунду почувствовал плечом чужое тепло. Алва сидел совсем близко — крыльцо нельзя было назвать широким — и больше ничего не говорил, будто Дика и вовсе не было рядом. И, чуть ли не впервые со дня их знакомства, Дик был ему за это искренне благодарен.  
  
Дик украдкой бросил через плечо короткий взгляд. Алва смотрел на солнце, медленно поднимавшееся из облаков, смотрел, почти не щурясь и не моргая, как будто был один на этом крыльце и во всем кошкином Талиге, а Дик смотрел на знакомый профиль — и, кажется, даже дышать боялся.  
  
Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось: с неба стерло рыжее и розовое, на облака — и немного на землю — плеснуло золотом. Алва вздрогнул, часто заморгал, будто проснувшись, знакомым жестом прикрыл глаза ладонями, а когда отнял руки — уже был тем Рокэ Алвой, которого Дик привык видеть каждый день.  
  
— Ну что вы на меня так смотрите? — его голос казался чуть сиплым, как у человека, который молчал слишком долго, а потом вдруг решил заговорить. Дик неловко пожал плечами.  
  
— Здесь совсем другой рассвет, — начал он, просто чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. — Не такой, как в Сагранне — я уже так привык видеть его по утрам, и закат тоже, что теперь небо будто пустое. Это странно. Раньше я вообще не обращал на такое внимания, а теперь...  
  
Алва молчал. Дик не сразу осознал, с кем и о чем говорит, а когда осознал — мысленно обругал себя последними словами. Как ему вообще могло прийти в голову, что поболтать с Рокэ Алвой о погоде — это хорошая идея? Из их разговоров — тех, которые не сопровождались вином — никогда не выходило ничего хорошего, и, восхищайся Дик Алвой хоть четыре раза, от этого ничего не изменится.  
  
— В Алвасете, — Рокэ говорил очень тихо и смотрел в сторону, но Дик был готов поклясться, что он улыбается. — Солнце садится прямо в море. Там этого почти не замечаешь, но когда я только осел в Олларии, небо казалось мне ущербным. Ужасная сентиментальность, по правде говоря, но я был достаточно юн, чтобы этого не стыдиться.  
  
— Вы просто не были в Надоре зимой! — Дику отчего-то стало смешно. — По сравнению с нашим небом и Оллария — почти Алвасете. Солнце встает ближе к полудню и садится сразу после обеда, и то туман, то сумерки, то тьма кромешная. Рассвета вообще не видишь, закат — одно название...  
  
— Кажется, после этих слов я должен захотеть вас спасти, — Алва рассмеялся и небрежно продолжил, — Насколько я помню, вы не слишком рвались домой на Излом. Могу взять с собой в Кэналлоа — если хотите, конечно. Особых развлечений не обещаю, но, по крайней мере, будет тепло.  
  
Дик затаил дыхание. Еще вчера он бы отдал за такое предложение год жизни, больше того, готов был просить сам, а теперь...ничего толком не изменилось, но что-то мешало согласиться тут же. Дик не мог похвастаться хорошим чутьем, но сейчас оно буквально вопило: «Не смей делать глупостей!»  
  
Правда, в чем именно выражались «глупости», тогда еще предстояло понять.  
  
— Эр Рокэ, — неуверенно начал Дик. — Спасибо, но я... можно, я подумаю? Если вы не приказываете.  
  
— Не приказываю. Мы же с вами договорились, что вы вольны распоряжаться своей персоной, как вам вздумается. Война закончилась, договоренность снова в силе. Если в вас говорит сыновний долг — дело ваше. Если нет — потрудитесь узнать это до того, как мы доберемся до столицы.  
  
— Да, монсеньор, — Дик встал. По правде говоря, уходить не слишком хотелось, но утро стремительно вступало в свои права, а чтобы кто-то увидел их мирно сидящими бок о бок на узком крыльце не хотелось еще больше. — Я пойду, проверю....  
  
— Далеко собрались? — Алва демонстративно погладил эфес шпаги. — Вашу тренировку никто не отменял. В позицию!  
  
В его голосе звучала сталь, но глаза смеялись — как тем утром, когда Дик стоял рядом с ним, замерев, и держал в руках тот дурацкий поднос с завтраком, и не помнил, что должен делать и говорить. Еще весной он бы, наверное, не заметил — разозлился бы и еще раз поклялся себе в чем-нибудь страшном...  
  
Теперь же Дик только с улыбкой вынул шпагу из ножен и спрыгнул на землю, пропустив две ступеньки.  
  
Та тренировка была лучшей за все время, что Алва давал ему уроки.  
_

*******

  
  
— Да? — Рокэ поднял на него неожиданно уставший взгляд. Дик вздрогнул — смотреть ему в глаза было с каждым днем все сложнее. — Что вы хотели, Ричард?  
  
— Это насчет того вашего предложения, — говорить об этом категорически не хотелось, но Алва, кажется, был настроен миролюбиво, а вопрос надо было прояснить. — Я подумал и... мне все-таки нужно в Надор. Я соскучился по сестрам и матушка, — он замялся, — я все-таки глава Дома и должен хоть иногда бывать на Родине. А то они там совсем забудут, как я выгляжу.

Он не знал, что еще сказать, и неловко замолчал, закусив губу. В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. Про такую в романах писали «звенящая, как натянутая струна», но у Дика в ушах ничего не звенело. А вот сидеть и спокойно ждать ответа он почему-то и впрямь не мог.  
  
— Что ж, — очень спокойно отозвался Алва, опуская свой бокал на столик рядом с креслом. — Это ваше решение. Потом не жалуйтесь, если вас там закормят овсянкой до смерти.  
  
А потом он все так же спокойно пересек расстояние между ними и коротко коснулся губ Дика своими.  
  
Поцелуй был будничным и безыскусным, просто прикосновение, ничего больше, но Дику вдруг показалось, что он сейчас умрет. Что уже умирает, потому что это могло быть только предсмертным бредом — Рокэ, склонившийся над его креслом, как будто делал это каждый день, и целующий его, будто имеет на это право.  
  
Еще нет, отстраненно подумал Дик, обнимая чужие плечи, _но если он захочет, у него это право будет.  
  
Создатель, только бы он захотел._  
  


*******

  
  
Фрамбуа был славным городком в шести хорнах от Олларии. Маленький, уютный, он чем-то напомнил Дику Надор, хотя здесь не было ни старого замка на горе, ни вековых елей вдоль дороги, да и жили здесь побогаче, чем на севере.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас Дику не было до окружающих красот никакого дела. Чувствовал он себя немногим лучше Жиля Понси, а ведь тот совсем недавно пережил купание в ледяном Данаре и целый шквал насмешек. И ведь ладно бы произошло что-то плохое! Но в последние дни все как раз напротив, было даже слишком спокойно.  
  
Ровным счетом _ничего_ не происходило.  
  
Они с Рокэ почти не разговаривали с того дня в Кортне. На людях Алва вел себя как обычно, включая в это понятие привычные насмешки, которые разве что стали, на вкус Дика, чуть более добродушными, и обыкновение его игнорировать. Наедине они больше не оставались, а Дик все изводил себя тщетными попытками понять, что именно он сделал не так.  
  
Может, ему все привиделось? Алва ни словом, ни жестом не напоминал человека, который мог бы захотеть поцеловать такого, как Дик. Но ведь было же...было! Когда поцелуй закончился, они еще некоторое время стояли, обнявшись, и Дик с замирающим сердцем слушал чужое дыхание, не зная, что делать дальше и как себя вести, но точно зная, что ни дня в своей жизни не был так счастлив.  
  
А потом... потом Алва его просто выставил. Никаких попыток унизить, даже ничего не сказал толком — спокойным голосом попросил выйти, и только. Они все еще стояли рядом, и Дик слышал, что сердце у него чуть заметно частит, но говорил Алва так, будто вел военный совет — четко и без лишних эмоций. И, как на военном совете, кажется, не ждал никаких возражений.  
  
Прошло уже почти четыре дня, но Дик так до сих пор и не понял, почему тогда подчинился. То ли сказалась приобретенная во время кампании привычка, то ли он просто был слишком растерян и поражен происходящим, чтобы возражать — в любом случае, он послушно ушел к себе и пожалел об этом сразу же, как переступил порог комнаты. Эйфория постепенно сменялась острым тянущим чувством под ребрами — тоской, от которой Дик не знал, как избавиться, и которая с каждым днем давала о себе знать все сильнее.  
  
Вернее, он знал, конечно. Тоска лечилась одним простым разговором — в худшую или в лучшую сторону, ситуацию в любом случае нужно было прояснить. Вот только, твари закатные, разве такой разговор назовешь простым?  
  
Дик набирался смелости четвертый день, толком не зная, чего именно боится. Алва сам его поцеловал, сам вытянул из кресла и привлек к себе, будто все это было самым естественным на свете. Уже потом, много позже, Дик вспомнил, как Алва говорил, что близость с собственным оруженосцем — пошлость. Вот только то, что он говорит и что при этом думает, совпадает далеко не всегда, и если в последнее время Дику казалось, что он научился отличать настоящее, то теперь...  
  
Теперь он уже ни в чем не был уверен.  
  
День стремительно катился к вечеру. Позади был обед в «Талигойской звезде» и импровизированный праздничный прием в честь победителей, а Дик смотрел, как искрящееся веселье в глазах Рокэ сменяется странной, несвойственной ему тоской и думал, что не может больше тянуть. Даже если предстоящий разговор останется самой позорной страницей его биографии, пусть лучше это произойдет сейчас. Почему-то Дику казалось, что утром для него начнется новая жизнь, и меньше всего на свете ему хотелось тащить в нее старые сомнения и муторные, путаные чувства.  
  
Он только узнает, зачем Алва это сделал. Ничего больше.  
  
— Эр Рокэ...  
  
— Да?  
  
В неярком свете пламени знакомое лицо казалось чужим. Дик смотрел, как смотрел сегодня весь день и еще много, много дней до того, и вдруг понял, что почти его не узнает. Что еще ни разу не видел Рокэ таким — каким? Слова упрямо не желали приходить: Дику хотелось верить, что во всем виновато выпитое на пустой желудок кэналлийское.  
  
— Почему, — он незаметно для самого себя перешел на шепот. — Почему вы меня тогда выгнали?  
  
Он хотел спросить не то и не так, но исправляться было уже поздно. Алва плеснул себе еще вина и молча сделал большой глоток. В полумраке спальни Дик не мог толком разглядеть, как изменилось выражение его лица — наверное, и к лучшему.  
  
— Это интересует тебя больше, чем то, почему я тебя поцеловал? — очень серьезно поинтересовался Алва, и Дик вдруг с изумлением понял, что попал в цель.  
  
— А какое это имеет значение, если потом все равно выставили? — он говорил, и все постепенно вставало на свои места. — Вы же передумали тогда почему-то. Я хочу знать, почему.  
  
Глаза самым подлым образом защипало, и он мог думать только о том, чтобы суметь удержать лицо перед Алвой. Который тем временем допил свое вино и теперь, не мигая, смотрел прямо на Дика.  
  
— Потому что близость с собственным оруженосцем, — рот кривился в усмешке, но глаза оставались серьезными, — это пошло.  
  
 _И только?_  
  
Выбираясь из своего кресла, Дик слабо осознавал, что сейчас собирается делать, но отчего-то ни секунды не сомневался в том, что поступает правильно.  
  
— И только? — произнес он вслух. В два шага приблизился к Алве и, обмирая от собственной смелости, осторожно прижался к его губам.  
  
Какую-то долю секунды Дику казалось, что вот сейчас его непременно оттолкнут, но прошла секунда, а потом другая, на плечи легли легкие горячие ладони, и сразу стало ясно, что отталкивать его не собираются, и даже наоборот — человек, обнимавший его, скорее производил впечатление обезумевшего от слишком долгого ожидания, чем оскорбленного.  
  
— Дикон, — все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Алва мягко отстранил его, но лишь настолько, чтобы они оба могли дышать. В синих глазах застыло странное выражение. — Дикон.  
  
— Это единственное, что вас волнует? — Дик торопливо облизнулся. Смотреть на Рокэ с такого близкого расстояния было одновременно страшно и невозможно хорошо. — Потому что если да, то вы просто...вы...  
  
Алва не дал ему договорить.  
  
— К кошкам, — выдохнул он Дику прямо в губы. Второй поцелуй был жадным и будоражил еще сильнее, чем первый, ладони Алвы жгли даже через ткань рубашки, и, честное слово, если Дику светил за это Закат — сейчас ему не было до этого никакого дела.  
  
— Эр Рокэ, — только и смог сказать он, когда поцелуй закончился. Алва ухмыльнулся, но на этот раз в его ухмылке не было ни тени насмешки.  
  
— Это все, конечно, замечательно, но сейчас я очень советую тебе отправиться в свою комнату. Тсс, — он прижал к губам Дика палец. — Тихо. Завтра тебе нужно будет сесть в седло, а я вовсе не уверен сейчас в собственной выдержке. Мы все обсудим завтра — если ты не передумаешь, конечно.  
  
Дик медленно кивнул. Нужно было объяснить, что он не передумает, и уходить отчаянно не хотелось, но то, что сказал Рокэ... закатные твари, это было обещание, и признание, и Леворукий знает, что еще....  
  
И что бы это ни было, оно явно стоило каких-то суток ожидания.

 


	7. Эпилог. Оллария

Его Высокопреосвященство кардинал Талига Сильвестр терпеть не мог утренние прогулки. Однако новость о случившемся накануне покушении на герцога Алву заставила его на этот раз пренебречь привычкой и привела в старый королевский парк, когда солнце еще едва-едва поднималось над горизонтом.

Рокэ уже ждал его у старого источника, несмотря на то, что курьеру, доставившему записку с приглашением немногим ранее, так и не удалось передать ее герцогу лично.

_— Проклятые кэналлийцы, — с чувством жаловался курьер. — Дальше порога так и не пустили — мол, соберано не желает никого видеть, и хоть трава не расти. Хорошо хоть письмо согласились передать._

Сильвестра это не особенно насторожило: от Рокэ можно было ожидать чего угодно, особенно после случившегося прошлым вечером. Правда, раньше у него не было привычки пренебрегать кардинальскими посланниками — ну да, в конце концов, он ведь пришел — а значит, не пренебрег и сейчас.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — Ворон выглядел так, будто не спал уже не одну ночь, но глаза у него сияли, как у человека чем-то крайне довольного.

Меньше всего на свете он сейчас походил на совсем недавно пережившего покушение.

Впрочем, если верить Рокэ, в этом как раз не было ничего странного. Потому что пуля неизвестного стрелка предназначалась вовсе не ему.

— До сего момента, Рокэ, я полагал, что единственная тварь, к которой вы привязаны, это ваша безумная лошадь, а вы ею жертвовали, спасая мальчишку. Мне остается развести руками и предположить, что сердце Ворона преисполнилось благодати.

В синих глазах мелькнула тень.

— Чушь. Если вы мне докажете, что мертвый Окделл лучше живого, можете делать с ним что хотите, но мне не нравится, когда моими оруженосцами распоряжается кто-то, кроме меня.

Если бы Его Высокопреосвященство не знал Рокэ, он бы поставил кардинальский перстень на то, что тот лжет.

Потому что он совершенно точно лгал. Вот только в чем именно, Сильвестр понять так и не смог.

Впрочем, об этом можно было подумать и позже. Сейчас у них были куда более важные дела.


End file.
